Young Volcanoes
by DivergentRebel13
Summary: Set one year after Tris' initiation into Dauntless. Tris is now helping Four train the initiates. Will things go as smoothly as her own initiation? Divergent AU *Possible Insurgent/Allegiant spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All rights to _Divergent_ belong to Veronica Roth. No copyright infringment is intended.

_**Young Volcanoes**_

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds, and it's all over now before it has begun. We've already won. We are wild, we are like young volcanoes ~ Fall Out Boy, Young Volcanoes_

_**Chapter 1**_

The sound of the shower wakes me up in the morning. I squint my eyes open and see the door cracked open just a tiny bit, steam billowing out of the room. One of the things I've noticed since moving in with Tobias six months ago was that when a room is smaller than a certain size, he doesn't close the door completely.

Our bathroom, for example, is just big enough for a shower, toilet, and sink. Tobias avoids closing himself in there as often as he can. A result of his childhood trauma caused by his father, Marcus, abusing him and his mother ever since he was a small child.

I don't mind it though. I like knowing things about him that no one else does.

I'm fully awake now so I decide to go and join Tobias in the shower to save time. I have to be at the tattoo parlor in an hour, and I know he has to get to the Control Room then, too.

It took me months to be comfortable enough to be with Tobias. It was five months after I officially became a Dauntless member that we finally made love, and it was the best night of my life. Of course, it was weird and awkward but it is a night I will always cherish with him. And things have definitely improved in that department with time.

I undress on my way to the shower and quietly pull the curtain back and join him.

"Good morning," Tobias says as he wraps his arms around my waist and gives me a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Morning," I say with a smile.

His hands explore the skin of my back as he kisses each of the three birds I have tattooed on my collarbone.

"I'd love to stay and continue this, but we have places to be," he says with a boyish pout on his lips. With that said, he gets out of the shower to get ready while I finish my own shower.

Today is the day before new initiates arrive, and this year I'll be helping Tobias train the transfers while Christina and Will train the Dauntless-born initiates. I am nervous, but excited at the same time. I do not know if the initiates will see me as an authority figure as much as people see Tobias that way. He exudes power and strength and embodies what everyone sees the Dauntless should be. While I have grown a little, I'm still short and bony.

I push the thoughts from my mind and get out of the shower to get ready for my day.

~.~.~

After I was officially a Dauntless member I decided I wanted to work in the tattoo parlor. When I was growing up I would hide drawings in my school notes. Drawing didn't serve the needs of others and was frowned upon in Abnegation. Working in the tattoo parlor also means I get a lot of information out of the people I'm working on. Most of the time they're drunk and will sputter off information they would not tell you in the first place. Information that may come in handy in the future.

It's a little after noon when I finally leave to go to lunch. I see Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna are all already here. I get my tray of food and go and sit next to Tobias, who puts his hand behind my head to lean me into him so he can place a soft kiss on my forehead when I sit down.

"Can you two not be all… in love all the time?" Lynn says as she takes a bite of her burger. I can already feel the heat rising in my cheeks and know my face is bright red.

The Abnegation in me is always embarrassed whenever Tobias shows me any affection in public, but the Dauntless – and the girl – in me revel in him not being afraid to let people know we are together.

"I was thinking of something earlier," I start, looking at Tobias as he takes a sip of his water.

"Always dangerous," I hear Zeke mutter, and then Uriah laugh. Their laughter dies down after Tobias glares at them.

"I was thinking that I wanted to have the initiates call me Six," I say, looking at Tobias to see his reaction.

"What's wrong with Tris?" he asks, his brows furrowing together.

"I just don't know if they're going to take me seriously. I'm small and I don't have the same presence that you do. I thought Six might make me seem a little more Dauntless to them," as I say the words I realize how stupid of an idea it was and regret ever bringing it up in the first place.

"Forget it, its –" I start to say, but Tobias cuts me off.

"It's a good idea. They need to take you seriously, and if you think changing your name for them will help, then do it."

"I still don't think it's fair that you two have so few fears. It just seems impossible," Christina says, a hit of bitterness in her voice.

"Well, not everyone has fully realized the true danger behind moths," I say with a smirk on my face.

"Shut up!" Christina shouts as she smacks my arm.

~.~.~

It's getting late, and I am the last person left at the tattoo parlor. I am just about to lock up when I see Tobias enter.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as he comes into the back where I am.

"This is a tattoo parlor. I'm here for a tattoo," he tells me.

In the year that I have known him, Tobias has never gotten a new tattoo. It surprises me that he wants a new one now.

"You want _me_ to tattoo you?" the idea seems strange at first, but the more I think about it, the more I like the idea that something I create would be on his body forever.

He walks over to the drawing table and writes something on a piece of paper before coming back to me.

"Yes. This," he hands me the piece of paper, with a simple "VI" written on it. It is an ancient way of writing numbers that I recognize from school. VI means six.

"Six. Why do you want this?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"You know why," Tobias says as he sits on the chair and puts his arm on the armrest, palm up, "right here," he says as he points to the inside of his wrist.

I quickly draw up a simple sketch of the symbol and then turn on the tattoo gun. It doesn't take long to finish the two letters.

"I like watching you work," Tobias says as I wrap up his wrist. Just like this afternoon with Lynn, I feel my face start to heat up.

"Pack up your things and we can go home," he says, but I have another idea.

"Have you ever used a tattoo gun before, Tobias?" I say with a smile

"I can't say that I have," he says with a skeptical look on his face.

I take the piece of paper he drew his design on, and write "IV" on it and hand it to him.

"Well, it's a good thing you're a fast learner. I want this," I point to the design, "right here," I say as I point to the inside of my wrist.

Tobias smirks as he walks over and practices the design at the drawing table, and then picks up the new tattoo gun and needle that I just set up.

He turns it on and practices moving his hand around with the gun in his hand. Once he seems satisfied that he has the hang of it, he reaches for my wrist and starts. Even though he has never done this before, it does not take him long to finish my tattoo.

He smiles up at me when he is satisfied with is work, and wraps my wrist the same way I wrapped his.

I clean up everything that I need to and we make our way up to our apartment, hand in hand.

We get inside and Tobias immediately shuts the door, my back against it before I know what's happening. His lips mold to mine, and his hands hold my face against his.

Even though we both need sleep for our long day tomorrow, we don't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning.

**A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at a Divergent fanfiction! This chapter is fairly short, but I'm hoping future chapters will be a little bit longer. Like I said in the summary, there is a possibility for **_**Insurgent**_** & **_**Allegiant**_** spoilers in this story, so if you haven't read all three books, beware. **

**I've got the first few chapters of this written, I'll hopefully be able to keep up with posting once a week. Most likely every Friday! **

**Also – I had originally planned for this story to be rated T but as I was writing a later chapter a lemon just kinda… happened. I've tried to write them in the past and they didn't turn out so well, but I think this one actually works pretty well! So, if you think I should keep the lemon in, and possibly have more in the future, let me know? Reviews are much appreciated! **

**One last thing – if you have any Divergent fanfic recs, let me know! I'm always looking for more! **

**~ DR13 **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I lay in bed, thinking about what today will bring. Today is the Choosing Ceremony for every sixteen year old in our city. Today we will be getting more than ten possible initiates, though only ten will become true Dauntless members.

I remember the moment I found out that only ten people would become members, and the rest of the initiate class would become Factionless. I did not think I had a chance at beating any of the people around me. Even though transfers surrounded me, I didn't think I was strong enough to make it through initiation.

I was wrong.

I was the first jumper of our initiation class. I beat Molly in our fight. I only have six fears. I came in first, just like Tobias did when he was an initiate.

I feel Tobias shift on the bed; his arm reaches down to slide under his black t-shirt that I am wearing to rest on the skin of my stomach.

"Big day today," he whispers right next to my ear before pressing a soft kiss behind my ear. He starts to rub his hand across my stomach.

"Mmm. Are you _sure_ me helping you train the transfers is a good idea?" I still have doubts that anyone will take me seriously as an instructor, and Tobias seemed to do just fine training us alone last year.

"Yes. But, that's not why I think it's a big day," even though I can't see him, I can hear the smirk in his voice. "One year ago today, I met you."

I turn in bed, his hand that was on my stomach before now moves to the small of my back. I look into his deep blue eyes and press my lips to his.

This is the Tobias I know. He is different from the Four that everyone else sees every day. He is fierce, loyal, protective, and even has his romantic moments like this one.

Our kisses increase in ferocity, but the alarm going off before anything more interesting can happen.

I still have one more shift at the tattoo parlor before I start training. Tobias will meet the initiates at the net while I am still working. After he gives them the tour I will meet them all at dinner.

I get up to take a shower while Tobias stays in bed. He doesn't have to go into the Control Room today, and still has hours before he even has to think about going down to the net to meet the initiates.

I come out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later still wrapped in my towel and notice that Tobias has fallen back asleep. I smile at how young and innocent he looks while he is sleeping.

I go over to our little closet to figure out what to wear. It may seem silly, but I want to look my part as an instructor to the initiates. I choose a pair of tight black leather pants Christina made me get; I believe she called them "leggings." I pair the leggings with a longer, flowy, black tank top and a black pair of boots. I apply a small amount of makeup, just the black eyeliner that Christina, once again, convinced me to get.

I walk over to the bed and lean down to give Tobias a soft kiss before I leave even though he is still asleep. Right when I'm about to pull away his arms wrap around my back and pull me onto the bed where his body immediately traps mine underneath his.

"What are you doing?" I try to say, but it comes out a jumbled mess between his kisses.

"How about instead of you leaving now we spend the rest of the day in bed before the initiates get here?" he asks, his hands already working their way beneath my clothing.

"Tobias, I have to go. I'll see you at lunch before the initiates get here!" I say, my arms weakly trying to push him off of me. I don't want to go. I want to stay here with him. Right when I'm about to let him have his way with me he pulls away.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you soon," he says with a smirk on his face before giving me one more small peck and lifting himself off of me.

"That was mean, and I'm going to get you back for that," I glare at him as I smooth out my clothes again. He knew I was about to give in.

"I can't wait," he says before he lies back down.

~.~.~

It has been a pretty slow day so far. I already had lunch with Tobias a few hours ago, so now all I have left to do is anxiously wait until it is time for me to meet him and the new initiates for dinner.

I look up and see Zeke walking into the tattoo parlor, a large smirk on his face.

"Six! Time to put those hands to work!" he's already drunk, I can tell by the way his words are slurred together, and he can not seem to walk in a straight line.

"Already starting the festivities, Zeke?" I ask as he plops himself down in the chair in front of me.

"Hell, yeah!" he says before putting his arm in front of me.

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me!" he says before he starts to hum a familiar tune. It reminds me of the night after my initiation banquet.

**FLASHBACK**

_ After our first public kiss after they announced the final rankings Tobias invited me to Zeke's later. Apparently he has started a tradition of throwing a party every year after the initiation banquet. _

_ Tobias leaves me with my friends and tells me he will meet me in front of the transfer dormitories in an hour._

_ I turn around to tell Christina about the party and see her and Will staring at me. It is then that I realize that they were watching as I kissed Tobias. _

_ I walk over and say, "Apparently Zeke, Uriah's brother, is having a party. Are you guys coming?" _

_ "You. . . and Four? _You_ and Four?" is all Christina seems to be able to say._

_ "We can talk about it later. We have an hour before the party," I'm hoping avoiding her questions will eventually make her forget all about it, but I know that wont happen. _

_ To me, a relationship is something that's just between two people. Others should not have any say in our relationship. It's just him and me._

_ We all walk back to the dormitories in an awkward silence. Christina still can't seem to process the information she has just received, while Will is just happy to be done with initiation._

_ Right when we enter the dormitory Christina ushers me into the girls bathroom._

_ "Okay, spill!" she says as she pulls out her makeup bag. I will never understand why one person would need that much makeup, but Christina insists all of it is necessary._

_ "We're together," is the only thing I can think to say._

_ "Oh, come on, Tris! I need more than that! He's your boyfriend now? When did this happen? Have you kissed? Have you-" _

_ "Yes, he is my boyfriend, yes – obviously – we have kissed, but I do not want to know what the next question is. You know what one of my fears was, I think you can figure out the answer to that question." _

_ "Oh, right," she says as she finishes her makeup. She then situates me in front of her before I can protest and starts to apply all sorts of things to my face. _

_ She doesn't seem upset about my new relationship, so I let her put whatever she wants to on my face. I don't want her or anyone else to think I came in first just because of Tobias. I earned that spot. _

_ It doesn't take Christina long to get distracted by the process of choosing herself a new outfit for the party. I'm sticking with my plain black jeans and t-shirt._

_ I went to sit on my bed to wait for Christina to get ready and for Tobias to come get us. Just as I sit down the door opens and Tobias walks in._

_ "No! I'm not ready yet!" Christina shouts from the bathroom where she is trying on different outfits._

_ "You guys go ahead, I'll wait for her," Will says with a smirk on his face, his eyes shifting between Tobias and me._

_ I stand up and walk over to the doorway where he is waiting and take his hand. With that, we walk out of the room and close the door behind us._

_ "Wait. I wanted to give you this," he says before dropping a chain in my palm. _

_ I hold it up and realize it is a necklace. The chain is long with a small black heart made out of stone at the bottom with some kind of intricate design engraved in it. It is beautiful._

_ "I found it in the Pit a few days ago and I just thought-" I stop him from talking by pressing a quick kiss to his lips._

_ "It's perfect. Thank you… Put it on me?" I ask as I pull my hair to the side and turn around so he can clasp the necklace behind me._

_ We make our way up to Zeke's apartment, which is bigger than Tobias' place because he will now be living with Uriah. When we get there the party is already in full swing, which means everyone there is already on their second drink at least. _

_ "Four! And your new lady friend! Aren't you going to introduce us?" Zeke says as he stumbles over to meet us. I already met him when we went zip lining, but he either doesn't remember or wants to embarrass Tobias. _

_ "You already know Tris, Zeke," Tobias says as he puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me over to the couch in the corner. He tells me to sit while he goes to get us something to drink._

_ I have never had alcohol before. Obviously, alcohol isn't a big commodity in Abnegation, but I knew it was popular among the Dauntless. _

_ Tobias comes back with two bottles in his hands and sits next to me. He leans back on the couch, possibly the most relaxed I have ever seen him. I feel his hand on my shoulder, pulling me back into the couch, "You can relax here, you know," he says before taking a swig of his drink._

_ I settle back into the couch and take a sniff of the bottle in my hand before I take a small sip of it. Much to my surprise, it actually tastes pretty good._

_ "Like it?" _

_ "Yes," I say with a smile as I take a bigger drink. _

_ Throughout the night I am introduced to some other people Tobias knows, but he does not seem too close to them. I can tell that the closest friend he seems to have is Zeke._

_ After about an hour, and a few drinks, I am much more relaxed. Tobias is on the couch talking with Zeke and a few other guys while I'm across the room talking with Christina, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna. _

_ I see someone come out of a room holding a guitar. I have only ever seen the instruments that the Amity play, I didn't know Dauntless had any instruments._

_ "What's going on?" I ask, pointing over at the boy who just handed Tobias the guitar._

_ "Oh, Zeke probably convinced Four to play 'Young Volcanoes.' It's some old song a bunch of Dauntless wrote a long time ago. Amar, Four's instructor during his initiation, taught it to him. He hates playing it, but if you get him drunk enough he'll usually play," Lynn says._

_ I walk over to join the small crowd that has started to form around the couch and push my way through to the front. I see Tobias sitting on the couch with Zeke sitting on the armrest. He looks up at me and gives me a boyish smirk then starts to play and everyone around him starts to clap to the beat. _

_When Rome's in ruins_

_We are the lions_

_Free of the coliseums._

_In poison places,_

_We are anti-venom,_

_We're the beginning of the end_

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds,_

_And it's all over now before it has begun,_

_We've already won._

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!_

_Come on_

_Make it easy, say I never mattered_

_Run it up the flagpole_

_We will teach you how to make boys next door_

_Out of assholes_

_(Ha Ha)_

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds,_

_And it's all over now before it has begun,_

_We've already won._

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!_

_Oh!_

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!_

_It was then, after Tobias finished that song, that I realized I didn't have to worry anymore; I was surrounded by my new family._

**END FLASHBACK**

I finished Zeke's tattoo and had already started to wrap it up before he realized he didn't know what exactly I had done on him. I unwrapped his forearm and showed him that I put "Young Volcano" in bold letters across his forearm.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint, Six!" he shouts before stumbling off after a friend of his who had called his name.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was already time for me to go to dinner and meet our new initiates for the first time.

**A/N: I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post, so here it is! Weekly postings will probably be Thursday/Friday nights. The song used in this chapter is Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. Every time I hear it I think of Dauntless, it just fits to me. It's what gave me the first spark of inspiration for this story (and obviously why I named it Young Volcanoes)! I'm thinking I want to keep the lemon I wrote in a later chapter, so the rating will most likely change to M soon. Review and let me know what you think so far!**

**~ DR13**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I walk into the dining hall and my eyes immediately land on Tobias. I can see the scowl on his face as the initiates ask him questions. Some would probably find it intimidating, but I think its kind of adorable. He is sitting with who I assume are our new transfer initiates. I see Christina and Will sitting with some Dauntless-born initiates. I recognize Hector, Lynn's younger brother.

As I walk over to the table, I notice one of the transfers look at me, and then nudge the boy next to him and whisper something to him.

Tobias notices their interaction and looks over to see what, or more accurately who, he was looking at. He smiles at me as I get closer to the table.

"Initiates, this is Six. Your other instructor," he says as I take my seat next to him. I feel his hand rest on my leg under the table where no one else can see and give me a reassuring squeeze.

"We've got eight transfers this year. Jason, Taylor, Derek, and Kate from Candor; Pete, Charles, and Holly from Erudite; and Iris from Abnegation," he says, his eyes drifting to my face after he says there is an Abnegation transfer. It is interesting that there is another Abnegation transfer this year. Tobias and I are the only ones who have transferred to Dauntless from Abnegation.

"What's with the numbers as names thing? Does everyone here have a number for a name?" Kate, one of the Candor transfers, asks, eying me skeptically.

"No," is all I say as I start to eat the burger that Tobias had brought to the table for me.

Ever since I sat down, the boy who looked at me as I was walking in has not stopped staring at me. I think Tobias said his name was Jason. He has short brown hair, and eyes so dark they almost look black.

"Do you have a problem?" I ask, raising one of my eyebrows at him.

"Why do you have the Abnegation symbol tattooed on your shoulder?" he asks, eying my tattoo.

"You're awfully nosey for a former Candor. Keep up with the questions and people will think you were Erudite," I say before changing the subject, "So, who was the first jumper?" I ask, looking over all of the initiates.

"Me." I look at the girl who spoke; she has long black hair and is wearing Erudite blue. I can see how proud she is that she was the first jumper in her eyes. I think Tobias said her name was Holly.

"Good job," I say, nodding my head in here direction.

"Who was the first jumper last year?" Iris, the Abnegation girl, asks.

"Six," Tobias says, his voice almost sounds proud.

"Oh, this is your first year here?" Iris asks, looking at me as if she is scared to ask me the question. Maybe I am more intimidating than I thought.

"Yes," I say, picking up my water and taking a sip.

"What's on your wrist? It matches his almost," Kate, one of the Candor transfers, asks as she looks at the IV tattooed on the inside of my wrist. She then waves in Tobias' direction, I assume in an effort to point out his VI tattoo.

We agreed we were not going to flaunt our relationship in front of the initiates in an effort to keep it somewhat of a professional relationship with them. I thought we would be able to get through initiation without them finding out we were together. I do not know why it bothers me for them to know, but it does.

Before either of us can answer her, Charles, one of the Erudite transfers says, "It's an ancient way of writing numbers. Hers says 'four' and his means 'six.'"

There is a thump next to me as Zeke stumbles over and falls in the chair beside me. He slings his arm around my shoulder, leaning in so he can hear what we are saying.

"Welcome to Dauntless, young ones. Good luck with these two, though," he says, waving between Tobias and I.

"You're drunk, Zeke. Go drink some water or something," Tobias says, staring warily at his friend. He isn't really supposed to be interacting with the initiates, but his drunken mind cannot seem to remember that tiny detail. Tobias flops Zeke's arm off of my shoulder, his fingers lingering a little too long in its place.

"I'm fine. Six wouldn't have tattooed me if I were too drunk! Right, Six?" he asks with a boyish smirk on his face. When I first started working at the tattoo parlor I would not tattoo any of my friends while they were drunk, I didn't want them to be marked with something permanent that they thought was a good idea when they were drunk. I made an exception for Zeke tonight, he did not seem that bad when he came in. I'm just thankful that even in his drunken haze he has remembered to call me Six.

"That was an hour ago," I say smirking at Zeke before I take a sip of my water.

"I'm not as drunk as you were that night I found you and Four going at it in the corner-"

I cannot hear anything else he says over my coughing from choking on my water. I collect myself and punch his arm where it is wrapped from his new tattoo. He lets out a surprisingly girlish screech and stumbles away. I can feel my face heat up and I know it is bright red by now.

"So, that's how you got through your initiation," I hear Jason mumble and then see Pete and Derek, another Candor initiate, nod their heads in understanding.

I see Tobias' head snap in his direction, a menacing glare on his face. But, before he can say anything I ask, "Excuse me?" before looking between all three of them.

"You just don't look tough enough to be Dauntless. You're just a little girl." Jason says, his eyes smugly looking over me as if he were reminding himself that I do look like a little girl.

"I earned my spot in Dauntless, just like all of you are going to have to do. You would do well to remember who decides your rankings. There are eighteen total initiates, only ten of you will get through. Never forget that." I say, my own voice surprising me. I do not know if I have ever sounded that menacing before, but it seems to prove my point when all of their faces get a little paler at the reminder that only ten of them will get through initiation.

I look at Tobias next to me who is still glaring at Jason. I can already tell it is going to be hard for him to control his temper around Jason.

~.~.~

Tobias and I walked the initiates to their dormitory. We told them to be ready for step one of initiation tomorrow morning. Tomorrow we would be teaching them how to shoot.

After the door to the initiate's dormitory closed Tobias wraps his arm around my waist and leads me to the pit.

"Are you okay?" he asks on our way.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," I say, wrapping my arm around his waist and breathing in his scent.

"You know it's not true," he says as we continue to walk toward the pit.

I don't say anything to him. Sometimes I feel like the only reason I survived initiation _was_ because of Tobias. Not necessarily that he judged me differently than the others, just that he may have helped me more. He pushed me harder, and gave me an even bigger reason to fight to be in Dauntless. Even though being Factionless would be terrible, losing Tobias and my ability to be with him would be a hundred times worse.

After a few seconds of silence Tobias stops walking and eases me back against the wall. I look around to make sure there is no one around watching us; thankfully I do not see anyone.

He puts both of his hands on both of my cheeks and forces my eyes to meet his as he says, "You earned your spot here, Tris. You fought hard for your spot. Never doubt yourself."

He moves his hands down to my neck before kissing each of my cheeks and then my lips softly. He then steps back and takes my hand in his before walking us to the pit in silence.

I see Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene as we enter and walk over to them. Uriah hands Tobias and I both a drink.

"We're each drinking two and then hitting the training room. We're going to see who has the best aim drunk!" Marlene says excitedly. It is obvious she has already had her two drinks.

"Sounds safe," I say with a smirk. Safety is the last thing anyone here thinks of before making a decision.

Tobias and I quickly catch up to the others before we make our way to the training room. Zeke and Shauna are already there. Zeke, thankfully, seems to have sobered up a little bit and has the presence of mind to at least look a little guilty when he sees us.

"Hey, man, I'm –" he starts to say to Tobias, but he holds his hand up to stop him.

"No worries. Your comment wasn't the worst thing said at that table tonight."

With that, Zeke starts to hand each of us guns. Thankfully someone was smart enough to think to use plastic pellets instead of real bullets in case things go awry.

Tobias is on my left, Christina on my right, with Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna going down the row. We all start to shoot.

Once we're all out of shots we start to compare targets. It is obvious Tobias is the best shot; all of his are within an inch of the center. What surprises me is that I seem to have come in second.

~.~.~

It is not that much later that Tobias and I find ourselves tucked into our warm bed. We left the others in the training room, shooting plastic pellets at each other.

Right after I became an official Dauntless member I was given my own apartment. It was strange living alone; I had never done that before. I went from my parents' house to the transfer's dormitories. But, even though I had my own apartment I was never there alone for a long time.

After having to keep our relationship a secret for so many weeks, Tobias and I were happy that we could be seen out together, that we could hold hands without worrying that someone would see.

If neither of us were working, we were more than likely together. Either he would spend the night at my apartment, or I would spend the night with him. Eventually we realized we were practically living together already, so I moved into Tobias' apartment.

I was glad we chose his to stay in. The apartment was very _Tobias_. It was a place that I always knew I would be safe in. The only thing we changed was the bed. We traded in his smaller one-person bed for a bigger one. Not only was it more comfortable to sleep in, it definitely made certain…activities easier.

Going to sleep next to Tobias is one of my favorite parts of the day. Sometimes we just lie next to each other surrounded by a comfortable silence. It's nice that we do not need to talk to fill the silence, we are comfortable enough to just enjoy each others company.

I lay my head over Tobias' heart; I can hear its low _thump thump_ in his chest.

He leans his head down to kiss the top of mine before whispering, "I love you," into my hair.

I lean up and kiss his throat before we both fall asleep.

**A/N: This is a little bit shorter, but I needed to end it there. Day 1 of training up next! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Also, if you all have any Divergent fanfic recs, send them my way! **

**** In the next chapter I have a lemon (sex scene). Please let me know if you think I should keep it, or if you would rather I kept the story rated T. **

**~ DR13**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content. This story's rating has been changed to M.**

_**Chapter 4**_

I wake to the feel of Tobias' lips covering my face is soft kisses. I know it is early, and probably time for us to start getting ready, but I keep my eyes closed to prolong our time in bed together.

"I know you're awake," he whispers in my ear, his fingertips tracing underneath my eyes.

"No, I'm not," I say before I open my eyes to see his face directly above my own, his blue eyes shining with mischief. Unfortunately, we don't have time to partake in any mischief.

We both quickly shower and get ready. Tobias puts on black jeans, boots, and a black t-shirt that hugs his muscles just enough to make me wish we had more time before we had to meet the initiates in the training room.

I put on a pair of black shorts, a plain black t-shirt, and grab one of Tobias' hoodies. He grabs my hand and we start to make our way down to the training room to make sure everything is set up for target practice.

As we are walking down to the training room we pass Christina and Will on their way to start training the Dauntless-born initiates.

"Jeez, don't look too excited, Tris," Will says as we pass them.

"Shut up," Tobias and I say at the same time.

"Wow. They really are meant for each other," Christina says with a giggle before all of us continue on our way.

When we get to the training room we set up nine targets, eight for the initiates and one for us to demonstrate with. Just as I am pulling out the rack of guns to pass out, the initiates enter.

Tobias gives them the same speech he gave us last year about the stages of initiation as I pass out the guns to the initiates.

As I hand Jason a gun I hear him mutter what sounds like, "Thanks…Stiff."

I grab a gun off of the rack and point it at his head. His eyes widen and his mouth pops open in an 'o' shape. The room is suddenly silent.

"How Dauntless do I look to you now?" I ask as I click a bullet into place without taking my eyes off of Jason's.

"You're holding a loaded weapon while someone has a gun pointed at your head. If you expect to make it through training you'll have to work a hell of a lot harder," I say before I lower the gun and continue to pass them out to the rest of the initiates.

I push the cart out of the way and go hand Tobias a gun so he can instruct the initiates how to shoot.

The next few hours are filled with shot after shot as the initiates practice shooting. I do not miss the glares that Jason throws my way every few minutes. He obviously did not appreciate my comment, but I did not appreciate his either.

"Is it bad that I'm actually hoping he doesn't make it through initiation?" I ask Tobias, my words loud enough so only he can hear them.

"Not at all. You think I wanted Peter to make it through?" he says with a glare. I can tell his mind took him back to the night he saved me from Peter, Drew, and Al. I reach down and give his hand a quick squeeze before releasing it.

We break for lunch and start to walk to the dining hall. When we enter, Tobias and I walk over to sit with Christina, Will, Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah.

"Damn Tris, what did you do to make that kid hate you so much?" Uriah asks. I look behind me and notice that Jason is still glaring at me from across the room.

"He called her a Stiff so she pointed a gun at his head," Tobias says very matter-of-factly. He sits back in his chair and tosses his arm over my shoulder, his hand rubbing my arm and soothing away all of my anger toward Jason.

"Way to go, Tris!" Lynn shouts and holds her hand up for me to slap. I do, which results in a loud snap to echo in the dining hall.

Lynn has always thought that female Dauntless members are never treated with the same respect as the male members. She is always the first to stand up to people who put others down.

"Remind me never to get on any of these girls' bad side," I hear Will murmur to Uriah, who nods in agreement.

"You know, if you want to seem more Dauntless maybe you should get something pierced?" Christina asks. By the look on her face I can already see the wheels turning in her head.

"Oh! We should get our noses pierced! We'll do it tonight after dinner!" Christina exclaims, her face lighting up at the prospect of it.

"I don't know…" I say mostly to myself as Christina continues to talk about our future piercings.

I feel Tobias lean his head down next to my ear and hear him whisper, "I think a tiny little stud right...there," he taps the side of my nose, "would be pretty sexy."

No one except Tobias has ever thought that I am sexy. Even growing up in Abnegation I knew I was exceptionally plain and boring. I'm tiny and short and pretty much built like a boy, but in Tobias' eyes I am beautiful and that is enough for me.

I turn my head to smile at Tobias as he leans down to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"A kiss is not something you do in public," Christina says, her voice trying to intimidate my own. I remember saying the exact same thing our first day as initiates when Edward kissed Myra.

~.~.~

After lunch we take the initiates into the arena, it is time for us to teach the initiates some fighting techniques before they start to fight each other tomorrow.

Tobias shows them the same few punches he showed us on our first day, and the initiates start to practice against their punching bags.

We start to walk around the room and I stop in front of Iris to watch her. She is built similar to me; so I know she must be feeling intimidated right now.

"You're small, like me. Use your knees and elbows," I say, remembering Tobias telling me the same thing before he placed his hand over my stomach. I watch her for a few more minutes as she practices; she seems to have gotten a little more confident in her movements.

After they have practiced for a while Tobias calls me into the ring.

"Tomorrow, you'll fight each other." Tobias says, looking at me, "We're going to show you a few combinations that may help you."

I walk up to Tobias and he slowly punches in the direction of my head. I push his arm to the side and punch at his face. He then sweeps his legs under my own and I fall to the ground.

"One of the most important things I learned in this stage is to never stay on the ground. Once you're on the ground, you're done," I say. To accentuate my point, Tobias lightly presses his foot into my stomach.

Tobias holds his hand out to me, I take it and he pulls me up to my feet. Before we can release the initiates for the day Holly asks, "Have you two ever fought each other before?

"No," Tobias says.

"Who do you think would win in a fight?" she asks.

"Four," I say.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he says, eying me. In my year at Dauntless I have accumulated more muscles, but not enough to overpower Tobias. I have no doubt in my mind that he would win in a fight.

"Why don't we find out?" Jason asks. All of the initiates eagerly nod their heads.

"Absolutely not," Tobias says, his voice carrying with it the sense that it is the end of the conversation.

"You're all free to go now," I say, still looking at Tobias.

The initiates all file out the door, leaving Tobias and I alone. He is still standing in the middle of the ring, angrily staring at the door the initiates just left through. I stand on the tips of my toes to wrap my arms around his neck and place a soft kiss under his jaw.

"I love you." I whisper.

That seems to bring him out of his haze. He brings his hands to the back of my thighs and hoists me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist. The movement brings me eye to eye with him, and I can see the same mischief in them that I saw this morning when we were in bed. He walks us back toward the corner of the room, pushing my back against the cold, stone wall.

His lips crash against my own, but it is not soft and sweet. It is rough and passionate. He continues to kiss me as he presses his body closer to my own, one of his hands slipping into my shorts.

"Tobias," I say to try and reason with him, but it comes out more like a moan. I know it is a bad idea to do this here, but the part of my brain that makes rational decisions is seconds away from not working.

"I just… I need-" I cut him off with a kiss. I know exactly what he needs.

He drops my legs from around his waist just long enough to remove my shorts and panties before lifting me up in his arms again. My arms reach down to the hem of his t-shirt to try to pull it up, but my hands are too shaky to do any good. I tighten my legs around his waist as he reaches back to remove his shirt. I immediately wrap my arms around him, reveling in the feel of his warm skin against my fingers.

He does not bother removing my top or the jacket I am wearing. He just slides his hands under my clothing to my small breasts, his fingers running over my nipples.

I slide my hands down his chest and start to unbuckle his belt and jeans before pushing them down along with his boxers. It is only a matter of seconds after he is free from the confines of his jeans that he is inside me.

"Tris," he says, his forehead pressed into mine. I look into his eyes and I know not only does he need to let loose, I need him to let loose.

"Please," I say, urging him on with a swivel of my hips. That is all it takes before he starts to thrust into me, hard and fast. His lips are hovering over my own, all of our breaths shared.

It does not take long before we are both close to the edge, his thrusts becoming more sporadic. The combination of his fingers pinching one of my nipples and his hips crashing into mine one last time make me come. I have to bite into his shoulder to keep quiet so no one hears us. My release triggers his and he buries his head in my shoulder to muffle his moans.

We stay wrapped around each other for a few minutes, our heart rates slowing. Tobias places several soft kisses on my neck before looking me in the eyes, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I love you, too," Tobias says before he sets me down and we both get dressed. I run my fingers through my hair to try and smooth out the knots Tobias' fingers left behind. Once we are both presentable Tobias takes my hand and we start to talk to the dining hall.

We are the last people to enter and make our way over to where Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, and Shauna are all sitting.

No one says anything as we sit down; every one of them stares at us with the same smirk on their face.

"What?" I ask, horrified at the thought that they may know why we were late to dinner.

"So, where have you two been? Your initiates came in a while ago," Christina asks.

"We were deciding on our fighting pairs for tomorrow." Tobias says. He could never be a Candor; he is too good of a liar.

"Sure. That's why Tris' face is all flushed and you have a bite mark on your neck," Will says with a laugh. He quickly turns his laugh into a cough when Tobias glares at him. He can still so easily intimidate Christina and Will by switching from friend mode to instructor.

Conversation flows while we eat, and eventually we move to the pit. Zeke passes out drinks to everyone and we discuss the rest of our day.

After a few drinks Christina says, "Okay. Piercing time, Tris," and grabs my arm to start to lead me to the tattoo parlor.

The tattoo parlor is actually pretty packed, so we decide that I'll do Christina's nose, and she will do mine so we do not have to wait. We set up in a corner; Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah waiting outside while Tobias and Will are staying with us.

I walk over to where all of our piercing supplies are kept and see that Tori is tattooing Iris who is warily looking in my direction. I see Holly sitting next to her.

"You did good today," I say as I grab two of everything we need, one for me and one for Christina.

"Not as good as some of the others," she says, I can hear the defeat in her voice. I walk over and sit next to Holly as Tori continues to work, stopping only for a moment to offer me a small smile in greeting.

"It'll get better. I started out like you, but I ended up first in the final rankings."

"Wow… Really?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, and don't let the others make you think you can't do this," I say before getting up and walking back over to our corner.

A few minutes later we all walk out of the tattoo parlor, Christina and I sporting new black stones in our noses.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I've gotten so many nice reviews so far – thank you to everyone who takes the time to review! It really does make my day when I read them! And we've also reached 1,000 views on this story, which is amazing. Thanks guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The next morning Tobias and I are waiting in the arena when the initiates arrive. We have something special planned before they start their fights. Which is why right after the initiates walk in, Zeke joins us along with Christina, Will, and the Dauntless-born initiates.

"As you all know, today will be the first day you fight each other. We have a demonstration before you start. Before we tell you the purpose of this exercise, I want all of you to say who you think would win in a fight, Six," Tobias gestures in my direction, " or Zeke," he points in Zeke's direction.

It is not surprising to me that most everyone says Zeke will win, except for a few Dauntless-born initiates. Hector, Lynn's younger brother, being one of them.

Maybe Zeke _will_ win the fight. This is not something we had originally planned to do. When we got home last night Tobias asked me if I would be willing to do this demonstration. Apparently he and Will were talking and they have both noticed how the initiates this year seem to be underestimating each other, especially the girls in the group. They thought showing them that someone like me, who may look like an easy target, can actually be a threat would do the initiates some good.

After the all of the initiates make their guesses Tobias motions for us to enter the ring. I unzip the jacket I am wearing and hand it to Tobias. I am now wearing just a plain black tank top that shows all of my various tattoos.

"Don't go easy on her," I hear Tobias tell Zeke. I know it is not because he wants to see me fail or get hurt. He wants to push me to be the best I can be. Tobias then leaves Zeke and I alone in the ring, and the fight starts.

I let Zeke make the first move. He comes toward me; his arm reaches back in preparation to punch so I duck out of the way, landing a solid punch in his gut. It does not distract his for long though, because the next thing I know my legs are swiped out from under me.

I know better than to stay on the floor for more than a few seconds, so I quickly get on my feet. Zeke moves to try and place a kick to my stomach but I twist my body and thrust my elbow into his face. He recovers quickly and suddenly lands a punch against my chin. I can feel blood start to run down my neck but I do not have time to think about it.

I make two quick punches at his face, causing him to almost double over. I take advantage of his hunched-over position and knee him in his stomach, causing him to topple over.

"That's enough," I hear Tobias say. I reach my hand down and help Zeke to his feet. I hear a few cheers coming from where I know Christina, Will, and the few Dauntless-born initiates who voted for me to win are standing.

"Damn, if I had known she was that good I wouldn't have signed up for this shit," he says, his hands rubbing his jaw where a slight bruise is already forming.

I run my hand across my bottom lip and wipe away the blood. Luckily, there does not seem to be a big enough cut there to warrant a trip to the hospital. As I am stretching my muscles, feeling where I will have bruises in a few hours, I feel a hand come down on my shoulder. I look to my right and see Tobias standing next to me.

"Now you know. Just because someone doesn't look like a threat, doesn't mean they aren't trained to kill," Tobias says, his hand lingering on my shoulder.

Christina, Will, and the Dauntless-born initiates make their way out as our initiates get ready to fight.

~.~.~

All of the initiates' fights blend together. Even though I don't like some of the initiates, it is hard to see a few I have become somewhat fond of put in this situation. During the last fight, Charles sent Iris to the hospital. I now understand why Tobias left the room when I was fighting Peter. I do not have as much of a connection to Iris as Tobias felt for me, but she is one of the few initiates who I would like to see make it through initiation. I try not to watch too closely, I only pay enough attention to see who is standing at the end.

After the initiates make their way out of the arena, Tobias and I straighten up so everything will be in order the next time we need it.

I notice Tobias walk over to a drinking fountain in the corner of the room and wet a rag before walking over to me. He brings it up to my lip and starts to wash off the dried blood that congealed there while I was watching the fights.

"Are you okay?" he asks, a frown on his face as he continues.

"I've had worse," I say, remembering my own fight with Peter a year ago.

Tobias finishes cleaning up my face and places a soft kiss on my forehead before we finish cleaning up the arena. It is a few minutes later that Will and Christina walk in; their initiates having been released for lunch already as well.

Christina walks right over to me and hooks her arm with my own.

"Sorry, Four. I'm stealing her for the rest of the day. You're going to have to take your initiates on their little field trip by yourself. We'll see you at dinner!" Christina says, too enthusiastic for this to lead to anything good.

"But, what if I –" I start to say but before I can finish she pushes me out of the room and leads me up to her apartment she shares with Will.

"What are we doing, Christina?" I ask, looking around her apartment for some kind of clue, but coming up empty.

"Well, I heard you and Four talking about your date tonight and wanted to help you get ready. Before you say no, you never let me help you get ready for these dates so tonight you're just going to deal with it, okay?"

Ever since I became an official Dauntless, Tobias has made a point for us to have one night a week where we bring dinner up to our apartment and have a nice, quiet night just the two of us. Sometimes he packs our food up and we take a train and just ride around the city and watch the scenery go by. It's not much, but it is what we do.

"I don't need to dress up for –"

"I know. We've had this conversation a hundred times but I want to dress you up so you are going to sit here and let me," Christina says, effectively ending the conversation.

She spends the rest of the afternoon doing all kinds of things to me. By the time we head down to dinner I have curls in my hair, and dark makeup surrounding my eyes. I have never done so much, or had someone else do so much, to try and make myself pretty.

Christina put me in a black tight leather skirt that stops mid-thigh and an oversized black long sleeved sweater. I was dubious when she first showed me the outfit, thinking the sweater was too big and the skirt too tight, but she forced me into it. I drew the line at the shoes she tried to get me to wear, and stuck with my boots.

We are making our way to the dining hall, arms hooked together, when we run into Uriah.

"Hot date?" Uriah asks me, looking at my appearance.

"Yes, actually," I say.

Uriah just laughs and hooks his arm on Christina's other side as we continue to the dining hall.

Right when we enter my eyes search the room for Tobias. I see him sitting with our friends, a bag of food on the table in front of him. He sees us walk in, and his eyes look over my outfit, a slight smirk forming on his face.

We walk over to their table, Christina moving to sit by Will and Uriah going to sit by Marlene. Tobias stands and grabs my hand.

"Ready?"

I nod my head and we walk out of the dining hall and up to our apartment. He has a blanket set up on the floor with some pillows for us to sit on, our typical set up on nights like this.

We eat and talk about the parts of our day that we did not spend together. Tobias tells me about taking the initiates to the fence, and I tell him about being locked up in Christina and Will's apartment, Christina forcing me into this ridiculous outfit.

"I like it," he says when I mention my outfit. He is sitting with his back against the wall, me in front of him with my back to his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist.

When he says that, his hands reach down and start to trace patterns in the skin of my upper thigh. His lips attach themselves to my neck, peppering kisses up and down its length making my heart start to race.

I turn around and sit with my legs on either side of his. He wraps his arms around me, his hands resting on my hips. For a minute I just look at him. I take in his eyes, shining with passion and his hair that is a few inches longer than would be acceptable in Abnegation, but shorter than most Dauntless boys have it.

I move myself up farther on his lap, grinding my hips into his as my hands grab onto his hair and pull his lips to mine. He kisses me for a few moments before moving his lips to my neck, his teeth lightly nipping at the skin there.

I lean my head next to his, my lips next to his ear as I whisper, "I love you."

He doesn't need to say it back; his actions mean the same thing. He stands while keeping my legs wrapped around his waist, my skirt riding up on my hips. Tobias walks us over to our bed and lays me down in the center before covering my body with his.

He places frantic kisses along my neck while his hands work on removing my clothing. He eventually succeeds and I am left in just my panties.

My hands reach down to the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. I trace my fingernails down his back, imagining the tattoos of each faction's symbol that my fingers are traveling over as I do so. His hips thrusting into mine bring me out of my thoughts and my fingers move down to undo his belt.

Tobias' lips attaching to my nipple cause me to forget about getting his pants off and my hands clutch at the skin on his back. His hands slide down my side before they slip under my panties. He immediately thrusts two fingers into me.

"Tobias. More," I moan out before he quickly rids me of the rest of my clothing. This reminds me of my earlier mission and I go back to work his jeans and boxers down his legs before he kicks them off.

Tobias' hands slide along my legs; I can feel the rough calluses on his palms from years of fighting and shooting. He brings my legs to wrap around his waist before leaning over me and leaning his head into my neck.

"I love you, too," he whispers before thrusting into me.

There is always a moment, right when he enters me, where everything seems right. I don't have to worry about initiates or training or anything else. All there is to think about is Tobias.

He starts a slow pace, our hips rocking together has be brings his lips to mine. His hands continue to roam my body, one stopping at my chest to pinch my nipples. I moan when he does which causes him in increase his pace a little bit.

I'm getting close to the edge, and I know he is too, as I dig my nails into his back. His hands grip my hips to still them as he increases his pace, his hips slamming into mine.

It gets to be too much for me as I reach my peak, my hands gripping his forearms for anything to hold on to as the pleasure rakes through my body.

My body slumps back against the bed, and I feel Tobias roll to the side next to me. He pulls me over to him, my head resting in the curve of his neck.

His fingertips trace patterns in my skin, while mine do the same on his chest. We lay in silence for a few minutes while our heartbeats slow down. It is still relatively early in the night, too early for us to think about going to sleep yet.

It is then that we hear a frantic knocking on the door; we look at each other for a moment before I grab my clothes and go to the bathroom to get dressed, Tobias just puts his jeans back on and opens the door. I keep the sweater, but switch my skirt out for a pair of jeans.

I walk out and see Christina and Uriah standing in the middle of the room, each holding two paintball guns.

"What's going on?" I ask, eyeing the guns. I see Tobias walking over to our small closet, pulling out a clean shirt.

"Major paintball war happening across the compound right now. We've divided into two sides. Zeke, Lauren, Shauna, Will, and Marlene on one while me, Uriah, Lynn, and you two are with us. Bonus points if you hit an initiate," Christina says, she's obviously gotten a little too into this.

"You all couldn't wait until capture the flag tomorrow to play with the paintball guns?" I ask with a laugh, while secretly looking forward to whatever this paintball war will lead to.

"Nope. You guys in?" Uriah asks, already handing Tobias a gun while Christina hands me one.

Tobias gives me a mischievous look out of the corner of his eye before he says, "Of course."

"Okay, things have been pretty tame so far. There are still some people in the dining hall having dinner, that would be a good place to hit an initiate or two. Last sighting we had of anyone on the other team was near the tattoo parlor. Lynn headed up to the training room to see if anyone was there, I think we should take a pass by the dining hall on our way there," Uriah says.

We leave our apartment and make our way down to the dining hall, checking around every corner we encounter to make sure one of the others isn't there.

When we get to the dining hall Uriah sticks his head around the corner to peek inside, "Initiate jackpot in there, mostly transfers" he says with a smirk on his face.

"Tris and Four will stay here and get them, me and Uriah will meet you guys in the training room when you're done," Christina says, pulling Uriah along behind her toward the training room.

"Ready?" Tobias asks, a boyish smile covering his face.

I nod and we enter the dining hall, guns up. Some of the older Dauntless seem to understand what is going on, apparently this isn't the first time a paintball war broke out during initiation that targeted initiates. The ones who know what is going on scream and cheer as Tobias and I hit a few shocked initiates. I manage to get Jason in the back of his head, as well as a few others. As we start to retreat I see Peter sitting with a few other people in the corner, glaring at me. I shoot a paintball right in the middle of his chest.

As we are making our way through the pit we see Christina, Uriah, and Lynn running our way, the entire other team chasing them.

"Ambush! Retreat!" Lynn shouts as they continue running toward us.

I look at Tobias quickly, already raising my gun and he quickly follows. If we're going to go out, we're going out with a bang.

"Down!" Tobias shouts as we start shooting at the other team who didn't see us in front of our team members running. Christina, Uriah, and Lynn all fall to the ground when Tobias and I start shooting.

I feel a few of their shots hit various spots on me, but most of the damage is done on all of the other team. After the last shot rings out, I look up at Tobias, who has blue paint in his hair, and start to laugh.

Eventually, everyone around us starts to laugh, as well as some people who came out of the dining hall to see the action.

The excitement eventually dies down and we head back to our apartment for a shower. As I am washing paint out of my hair I realize that choosing Dauntless was the best decision I ever made.

**A/N: Early pre-thanksgiving update! Hope you enjoyed it – review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The next day we start out in the training room for the first half of the day, teaching the initiates how to throw a knife. I still don't see the significance of having to know how to throw a knife, it does not seem like it would help me much in a dangerous situation. But, Eric and the other leaders still want it to be apart of the initiation process.

Eric has not been as present during initiation this year as he was for mine last year. He told Tobias he had more important things to take care of, but no one knows what exactly he has been up to.

We walk around the room, observing the initiates attempting to make a knife stick to a target. I remember my moment of pride when I was able to taunt Peter after I hit a target before he did. That also leads me to the memory of Tobias throwing knives at my head, cutting one of my ears in the process. A shiver goes down my spine at the thought of that day.

"Something wrong?" he asks as we stop next to each other to observe all of the initiates from afar.

"No, just remembering my own knife-throwing experiences," I say.

"Ah. Well, for an initiate, you handled knives being thrown at your head very well," he says with a smirk.

"Hopefully it's not something I'm going to have to handle well again, though."

"You threw knives at her head?" Kate asks, apparently she was listening in on our conversation.

"No one said you could stop practicing," Tobias says in his instructor voice, different from the softer tone he was using just a few seconds ago when we were talking.

"I don't believe it. No one could have that good of aim to believe they could throw a knife at someone's head and not kill them," Charles says, and a few seconds later more of the initiates start to exclaim their opinions on the matter.

"He had good enough aim to throw knives at my head because he didn't stop in the middle of practicing to chat," I say, and everyone freezes mid conversation.

It takes them a few seconds to recover, but eventually they all go back to practicing. It pleases me to see that Iris is the first to make a knife stick, even though it is nowhere near the center of the target. She is one of the initiates I would like to see make it all the way to the end.

We release the initiates a while later for lunch. Tobias and I walk hand in hand to the dining hall and take a seat with all of our friends.

"Get any knives thrown at your head this time?" Christina asks, a teasing smile on her face.

"Hang off of the Chasm lately?" I ask.

"Touché," Christina says, raising her glass to me, as I do the same to her.

"Man, we've really got to step up our game with these initiates. Nothing traumatic like that has happened to them," Will says, looking across the room at some of the Dauntless-born initiates laughing together while they eat.

"We did ambush them last night and shoot paintballs at them," Tobias says.

"Yeah, maybe something exciting will happen during capture the flag," Will says with a forlorn look on his face before he continues to eat.

"Damn, I wish I was playing tonight," Uriah says as he looks down at his plate, disappointment all over his face.

"Cheer up little bro, we're going zip lining in a few days! You're coming, right Tris?" Zeke asks as he slaps Uriah on the back.

I smile at the thought of zip lining again, "Wouldn't miss it."

"You should try and get grumpy over there to finally try it," Shauna says, pointing over to Tobias next to me. Right when Zeke mentioned zip lining Tobias went rigid and a frown appeared on his face.

"I don't even think I could get him to go," I say with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood and eventually get the attention off of Tobias' fear of heights. I feel his hand squeeze my thigh under the table, his way of saying thank you.

~.~.~

After lunch the initiates have another afternoon of fights. Tomorrow they'll have target practice again in the morning, and then their last fight in the afternoon. I'll be glad when the fighting is over. It was my least favorite part of my initiation, and is my least favorite part about training.

Tobias and I stand back and observe the initiates as they fight. Tobias breaks them apart when needed.

All of the initiates seem to be both mentally and physically exhausted when we release them for dinner. It almost makes me feel bad that capture the flag is tonight. Almost.

During dinner we discuss our impending game of capture the flag with Will and Christina. It eventually leads to a conversation about how absent Eric has been, because he was the other team leader last year. Apparently Tobias asked him a few days ago if he was still going to be apart of the game tonight and Eric just brushed him off, saying how he didn't have time to 'partake in our childish game.' If Tobias hadn't told me that he was originally from Erudite, I could have easily figured it out after that.

I was glad that Eric had been so absent during initiation. I never felt completely safe whenever he was around. I always felt that, even though I was an official Dauntless member, if I said something wrong he would send me away to be Factionless. Or maybe he would just kill me on the spot.

Tobias and I have a few hours to ourselves after dinner before we have to go and tell the initiates to meet us at the train tracks for capture the flag. We walked, hand in hand, up to our apartment. Right when he closes the door I toss my body face down onto the bed.

"Tired?" Tobias asks as he sits himself on the bed, laying his head on his pillow. I pull my body up so that I can align my body with his, my head lying on his pillow next to his.

I nod my head before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. His arms wrap around my waist before he pulls me so my entire body is touching his, aligned from head to toe.

That is how we spend our time before we have to go get the initiates. We talked a little bit about what our night would be like, and why Eric has been so absent, but we spent most of our time slowly kissing with our hands roaming each other's body.

The time eventually comes for us to get ready to go. I exchange my tank top for a plain black long sleeved shirt as well as one of Tobias' black jackets.

"You know, you do have jackets of your own," he says with a smirk as he puts on a leather coat over his own long sleeved shirt.

"Yes, but yours are more comfortable and they-" I stop myself before I finish my sentence. What I was going to say was that they smell like him but I don't want him to think I'm crazy.

"And what?" he asks before walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his hands on the small of my back as he pulls me closer to him.

I rest my forehead against his chest before mumbling, "They smell like you. Ever since you brought me back here after… I've associated your scent with being safe."

I keep my forehead pressed against him so I do not have to actually look him in the eyes. Eventually though, he unwraps one arm from around me and brings his hand to my chin to lift my head up. I let him and look into his deep blue eyes.

Tobias simply places a kiss on my cheek and whispers, "I love you," before we leave to go meet Christina and Will in the pit.

Christina and Will are both dressed similarly to Tobias and I. They both look excited to get started.

"Tris and I will go get the Dauntless borns, you and Will can deal with the transfers. We've already got the guns and paintballs sitting outside by the tracks," Christina says to Tobias before grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the Dauntless-born dormitories.

As we enter the dormitories everyone is already awake, sitting up in their beds staring at the door. They obviously already knew that tonight was the night they would be playing capture the flag.

"Train tracks in five minutes!" I shout before Christina and I make our way to the tracks.

Tobias and Will are already there when we get to the train tracks. I hook my arm through Tobias', trying to absorb some of his body heat. He places a soft kiss on the top of my head.

After a few minutes of waiting it seems all of the initiates are here. We have them all grab a gun and paintballs as we wait the last few minutes for the train. Once it arrives we all jump on, a few of the transfers still having trouble getting on the train.

"Tonight we'll be playing a game of capture the flag. Will and Christina are going be leading one team, while Six and myself will be leading another. We'll be choosing teams before one group jumps off five minutes before the next. Understand?" Tobias says, his instructor voice coming out again.

We go through the process of switching off with Will and Christina to choose initiates. We end up with Iris, Clarice, Holly, Derek, Eve, Pete, Taylor, Rylee, and Hector. A few of them are Dauntless-born initiates that I have never met. Thankfully Jason ends up with Will and Christina, I don't have the patience to deal with him tonight.

"You guys want to go second?" I ask Christina and Will.

"Just because you won for us last year, Six, doesn't mean you'll win again this year," Christina says, a cocky smirk on her face. I _did_ win for us last year. She may have gotten the flag, but it was because of me.

"Go first then," Tobias says, leaning his back against the wall of the train behind him and crossing his arms across his chest.

Christina and Will know Tobias has more experience with this than they do. He has been in Dauntless two years longer than the rest of us. They know he will win, and this year he has me.

"We'll go second," Christina mumbles as Tobias smirks at her.

"When I say jump, jump," Tobias says to our group. We reach our destination and they all jump off, Tobias and I jumping after all of our group is off of the train.

Right when we hit the ground the initiates start arguing on what the strategy should be.

"They said you won for them last year, right?" Derek, one of Jason lackeys asks me, "How did you do it?"

"Maybe you should figure out your own strategy," I say. Winning this game does not matter to me anymore. Christina and Will can win for all I care. I have nothing to prove to anyone. Tobias can sense my change in mood and squeezes my hand.

The initiates start arguing again and I look around for something to distract me from my anger. I look to my left and see the Ferris wheel Tobias and I climbed and smile at the memory.

"Come on," Tobias says, dragging me behind him as he walks toward the Ferris wheel.

"What are you doing?"

"For old times sake," he says, but I can hear the fear in his voice. Despite still regularly going into his fear landscape he still has four fears; heights still being one of them. He told me that one of them changed, but that there are still just four. He would not tell me which one changed, though.

"We don't have to. I'm fine," I tell him, but he just starts climbing. I know he is doing this for me, to get my mind off of other, less pleasant, things so I follow him up the ladder.

We go high enough to see where the other team has hidden their flag. For being so adamant that they could win, Christina and Will did not do a very good job at hiding their flag. Though, I guess it is really the initiates who make the decision on where to hide it.

Tobias and I just sit there for a few minutes, holding hands and looking at the city before we hear a noise below us. Tobias immediately tenses.

I look down and see Iris slowly climbing the ladder, "What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Well, all of the others are still down there bickering, but I thought time would be better spent finding out where the other team put their flag. I saw you two sneak off, and thought this might be what you did to win last year," Iris says, her voice tight. It is obvious she does not like heights either.

She sits next to me and looks out. It does not take her long to spot the other teams flag. I see the proud smile spread across her face and remember feeling the same way last year.

"Lets go," Tobias says, eager to get back on solid ground.

Iris starts to climb down first, then Tobias, then me. Our trip down is, thankfully, much less eventful than last year and we do not need to turn the Ferris wheel on and give away our location.

Iris runs to the others while we take our time getting to them. We hear the end of their plan to ambush the others before they run off. We jog after them and reach them just in time to see Iris grab the flag, effectively winning the game.

I see Christina and Will covered in paint, both with frowns on their faces.

"Damn Ferris wheel," Will mutters before we all go back to the tracks to head back to Dauntless.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and especially those of you who take the time to review. It really does make this whole process so much more exciting to hear what you guys think! Things will start to get pretty interesting soon… any guesses on what might happen? Ooo, and I made a tumblr where I'll attempt to post some cool stuff…. divergentrebel13 . tumblr . com (remove the spaces, obviously)! **

**~ DR13**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Tobias wakes before me in the morning. I know this because I wake up to wet kisses being placed along my shoulders as I lay on my stomach with my head squished in my pillow.

"Tris," Tobias whispers against the skin of my back. He continues to place soft kisses wherever he can reach.

"Mmm," I mumble into my pillow. I know we should start getting ready for our day, but all I want to do is stay in bed with Tobias and not have to deal with anyone or anything.

The comforter is suddenly pulled away from me and my body is airborne. Tobias throws me over his shoulder, my eyes lock on the tattoos covering the skin of his back.

"What are you doing?" I ask, trying to straighten my self out, but his hands are locked around my legs. Tobias does not say anything as he walks us into the bathroom, finally setting me on my feet.

I look up at him a see a half smile on his face. I love seeing him like this. Like _him_. Not the Dauntless instructor, or Dauntless Control Room worker. Just Tobias. I place my hands on his shoulders, tracing them along his shoulders before eventually wrapping my arms around his neck. I stretch up on my toes while pulling him down and give him a soft kiss on his lips.

I keep his head close to mine, our lips barely touching when I whisper, "I love you."

His smirk returns before he starts to remove my clothing and starts our shower.

~.~.~

Tobias and I make it to the training room a few minutes before the initiates are set to arrive. Today is the last day of stage one. They will have target practice in the morning, and then their last fight this afternoon.

"Have you ever tried throwing with your left arm?" Tobias suddenly asks me as he pulls out the knives we use for target practice.

"No," I say, eying him. I know where this is leading. He picks up a knife, but instead of using his right arm, he tosses it with his left. It hits the center of the target.

I walk over to him and pick up a knife. I practice the movements a few times. Adjusting my body and getting my muscles used to using my other hand. I don't expect the results of this to be very good; it took me a long time to be able to hit the center with my dominant arm. Maybe I would be better at shooting a gun with my left though.

I aim and throw the knife and hear a satisfactory _thud_ letting me know it at least stuck to the target. It actually isn't that bad. It is not as good as Tobias' throw, but not too far away from the center of the target.

"Try again," Tobias says, now in full instructor mode. He is standing behind me, his arms crossed over his chest as he studies me. He hands me a couple more knives and I keep throwing until, more often than not, I hit the center.

I am still practicing when the initiates walk in; I see a smug look on Jason's face. He walks over and stands in front of the target I was just using and pulls one of the knives out.

"Still trying to learn how to throw a knife?" he asks, smirking at me. He actually thinks I do not know how to throw a knife. He actually thinks Tobias is the only reason I made it into Dauntless.

All of these thoughts make me angry. I wonder how many other people think the same thing. Will I never be able to prove myself as a true Dauntless? I look at Jason; his face says that he succeeded in what he wanted. He wants me to doubt myself. I twist the knife I have in my hand. Before really thinking about it, I reach my arm back and toss the knife in his direction.

It does not hit him, it lands right above his head, right where I aimed. The room goes completely silent then, the other initiates all stop their side conversations and stare at me with wide eyes.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" I ask, Jason's eyes are still wide with fear. He has not moved since the knife hit the target.

Tobias walks over to him and starts to pull the knives I had been tossing out of the target. He looks down at Jason and says, "It would probably be in your best interest to _stop_ taunting her," his voice low and menacing.

After that, the first half of the day goes by without any further incidents. The initiates continue to practice throwing knives, only a few actually doing a decent job.

Tobias takes my hand after the initiates have been dismissed and leads me to the dining hall. We take our seat with our friends, though my bad mood from this morning is still there.

"What's with her?" Lynn asks as she sits down across from me.

"Our initiates, on in particular, seem to think the only reason Tris made it through her initiation is because of me," Tobias says, the disgust is clear in his voice as he says it.

"Damn. You know, it's not just initiates. Most Dauntless guys underestimate the women. It is getting on my last nerve," Lynn starts before launching into an in depth discussion with Christina and Shauna about how unfairly women in the compound are treated.

I silently eat my lunch, not feeling very hungry. I feel Tobias throw his arm around my shoulder, and then feel his lips hover next to my ear.

"You know you're Dauntless. You belong here. It doesn't matter what he says," Tobias whispers so only I can hear him.

I look up at him and cannot help but smile when I see the sincerity all over his face. Tobias is right. I need to stop listening to what others say.

~.~.~

The rest of the day goes by fairly quickly. The initiates have their last fight of initiation, and then Tobias and I decide on the rankings. Unfortunately, Jason is in first. I am still secretly hopeful that he will fail at the next two stages of initiation and not rank in the top ten.

That night we all ended up in the pit. Everyone was on at least their second drink, Zeke and Uriah already having trouble walking in a straight line. One thing that I was pleased to find out about Tobias is that he gets particularly…handsy after a few drinks. Which is why his hand that is wrapped around my waist has slowly started to work its way up under my tank top.

We have stopped in the middle of the pit. Tobias leans against the hard wall and pulls me into him. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can someone bumps into my back, pushing me into Tobias.

"Watch it, Stiff," that voice makes my blood boil.

"So, how does it feel to have been outranked by a Stiff then, Peter?" Tobias asks, his voice low.

"We all know the only reason she came in first was because she was fu-" before Peter can finish his sentence Tobias has pushed me to the side and pushed Peter up against the wall.

After landing a punch to Peter's face Tobias leans in and whispers, "Talk about her again and I will be the last thing you ever see."

"Are you threatening me, Four?" Peter asks with a cocky smirk on his face. A smirk he has no business wearing seeing as Tobias has his hands wrapped around his neck.

"Yes."

Tobias lowers his hands from around Peter's neck and grabs me again. He takes my hand and leads us away from the pit. Our friends disperse as well, but no one follows us. Nobody likes to deal with Tobias when he is in one of these moods. Except me.

Tobias leads the way back to our apartment before slamming the door after we both enter. I sit on the edge of the bed and watch him pace back and forth in front of me. It lasts for a few minutes before he stops and kneels on the floor in front of me.

"You know –"

"Yes. I know," I smile at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips. I am done doubting myself because others still see me as a little Abnegation girl. That is not who I am anymore, what they think does not matter.

My soft kiss quickly turns into a more passionate kiss as Tobias picks up my body and places me in the center of the bed on my back. His lips never leave mine as his hands start to roam over my body, quickly reaching under my tank to firmly grasp my breast.

"Tobias," I moan into his mouth before he disconnects our lips to remove my top, only to bring them back to mine seconds later. His hands now freely roam over my exposed chest, his fingers lightly pinching my nipples.

I reach my arms down and start to pull at his shirt. He quickly gets up and removes all of his clothes, while I get to work on my remaining articles of clothing. Seconds later we are both naked and Tobias has returned his body to rest atop mine. His hand reaches down and strokes my center, two fingers slipping inside.

My hips buck into his hand, seeking the friction only he can bring. Tobias suddenly flips us over, my legs straddling his waist.

"Tris," he moans, his hands gripping my hips tightly. He pushes me back so my center is aligned with his cock. In one swift motion I lower my hips to his and I am completely filled. His hands on my hips guide my movements.

We set a fast pace, frantically working each other toward our release. His hands roam my body. They trace the skin on my thighs straddling his waist, they roam my stomach and make their way up to my breasts, they trace patterns on my skin as they travel back down my sides to rest on my hips again.

"So… good" I mumble as we both get closer and closer to our climax. Tobias knows what I need and flips us over again. He sets an even faster pace; I can hear the sound our skin makes as his hips meet mine.

He roughly presses his lips to mine again as we both reach our peak, his mouth muffling my moans.

~.~.~

Today is visiting day. I know even though the initiates were told not to seem too attached to their families they are all hoping that they show up. Tobias and I stay back, watching as the initiates and their families are reunited for a short while.

I look around and see Iris standing with whom I assume are her mother and father. It is obvious by the looks on their faces that they are not upset that she chose Dauntless, which is surprising to me. Maybe they had discussed it before the choosing ceremony; maybe she had always wanted to be Dauntless.

Her mother starts to look around and her eyes land on me. She leans down to her daughter and says something to her before pointing in my direction. Soon, they are on their way over to where Tobias and I are standing.

"Do you know them?" he asks as they get closer to us.

"No."

"Beatrice?" the woman asks as all three of them stop in front of me.

"Um, yes?" I ask, studying her and her husband's faces, trying to remember if I have ever met them before.

"My name is Cecilia. I work with your mother. She knew Iris had chosen Dauntless and that we would be coming today, she wanted us to tell you that her and your father say hello and hope you are doing well," the woman says with a small smile on her face as she holds out her hand for me to shake, remembering how Dauntless greet each other.

"Ian," the man next to her says as he shakes hands with both Tobias and I as well.

"Thank you," I say to the Cecilia, "Will you tell them… Just tell them I'm doing good?" I don't know what else to say. If my parents were here now there would be so much I would say to them, but just letting them know that I am doing good in Dauntless and that I am happy will have to do.

"How is Iris doing? We've heard a little bit about Dauntless initiation…" the father, Ian, asks. He rests his hand on his daughters shoulder.

"She's doing fine. Reminds me a lot of this one during her initiation last year," Tobias says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I roll my eyes at that and say, "She's doing good. Don't worry, I'll look out for her," knowing that they want their daughter safe. It is the least I can do after they spent some of their time meant for their daughter delivering me a message from my parents.

"Thank you," both parents say at the same time.

"We should get going, enjoy your visit," Tobias says, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the pit.

~.~.~

The next few days pass fairly quickly. Tobias handles putting the initiates through their simulations. He doesn't need me for that, and he knows so much more about doing it than me so he offers to handle all of it.

While Tobias has been working on the simulations I went back to working in the tattoo parlor for a few days.

On the last day of stage two of initiation, Iris walks in the tattoo parlor when she should be with the others waiting for her simulation.

"Something wrong?" I ask, warily looking at her.

"I – Four told me to come find you. My simulation – I'm –" she does not have to finish her sentence. I know where she is going with this – she is Divergent.

"Come with me," I say before we walk into the back room.

"Don't tell anyone. No one. You can trust Four and I, we'll do our best to keep you safe if you make it through initiation. But you can _never_ let anyone else know. Do you understand?"

There is nothing else I can promise her. If she makes it through initiation, of course we would do our best to help her if anything were to happen, but the only advice we can give her now is to never let anyone know she is Divergent.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought of this chapter – all of your reviews are very much appreciated! And check out my tumblr (link in profile) for teasers! See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Will, Christina, Tobias, and I are all in the fear landscape room. Both Dauntless born and transfer initiates will be here in about fifteen minutes. We got here early to decide whose fears the initiates will be going through for their practice run today. It has resulted in a twenty-minute argument between all of us.

"I just don't get why Four is so special that the initiates have never had to go through his fears!" Christina shouts. For some reason she wants them to go through Tobias' fears, but I know that would never happen. She has gotten extremely worked up over the subject for some reason. She has made a few comments about Tobias that have caused me to clench my hands into fists so I do not do something I will regret.

"Back off, Christina. It just makes more sense for the initiates to go through one persons fears, it's easier to set up the simulation that way. Four and I don't have enough fears for all of the initiates. You and Will on the other hand, do," I say, my voice low. Her comments about Tobias and I have put me on edge.

It is not the first time something like this has happened with Christina. Every few months she has some kind of outburst. I think it comes from her not being in Candor anymore. She is no longer obligated to be truthful all of the time. But, sometimes all of her opinions get bottled up too tight and explode. The first time it happened we were talking by the Chasm, it was just a few weeks after our initiation into Dauntless.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tobias was working late in the Control Room, so Christina decided to take advantage of my free time without him. I met her by the Chasm after dinner. She was already there, waiting with a drink for me. _

_ "Hey," I say before accepting the drink from her outstretched hand and taking a sip. Usually I'll get an enthusiastic 'Hey!' back from her, but this time she just stares at me._

_ I lean my arms on the rail in front of the Chasm with my drink in my hands. After a few seconds more of glaring at me Christina does the same._

_ "So, are you going to tell me why you're suddenly angry at me?" I ask. This afternoon when she told me she wanted to spend some time together tonight she was perfectly happy with me. Something had obviously changed her mind within the last few hours._

_ "When did you and Four start seeing each other?" Christina asks._

_ "What? Why does that matter?" we have talked a little bit about the early stages of my relationship with Tobias, but we never went into too many details about how things were when I was still an initiate. I always tried to steer clear of that subject – I still think that Christina will think that Tobias fixed my score or something ridiculous like that. Maybe she has finally decided that, and that is why she is suddenly angry. _

_ "I just – it's not _fair_. The rest of us had to worry all through initiation about whether we were going to make it or not. But you were just off having fun with your boyfriend."_

_ "You think Tobias pushed me through initiation? You don't think I earned my spot?" _

_ "He ran the simulations, Tris. That's when you started moving up in the rankings. It just makes sense that's when –" _

_ "Oh, just shut up Christina! Why do you think we kept it a secret? Because we knew people would make that assumption. You know I worked harder than everyone in our initiation class to make it. I knew people would think Tobias pushed me through initiation after we came out but I didn't think one of them would be my supposed best friend." _

_ "It's just not fair, Tris!" _

_ "No! You acting like this, that isn't fair, Christina! He threw knives at my head, he called me pathetic in front of everyone the first time I went through one of Lauren's fears. If anything he pushed me harder and expected more out of me than the rest of you!"_

_ Christina has no response for that. I toss my mostly full bottle into a trashcan next to Christina and turn to walk away. What I don't expect is for Tobias to be leaning against the wall on the other side of the Chasm when I turn around. _

_ I walk over to him and he takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze, telling me that everything I told Christina was true. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Christina just huffs before walking over to the control room with Tobias where he will set up the simulations to run through her fears.

I stay in my spot, arms crossed over my chest. I think back to the first time I was in this room. I am lost in my memory of Tobias pulling me off of the ground, yelling at me that I was pathetic when Will speaks.

"She just blows up sometimes. You know she –"

"I know," I say, looking over at Will, "she just needs time to cool off, then she'll apologize."

After our first big argument about Tobias pushing me through initiation, it took a week before Christina and I talked to each other. She came over to our apartment a week later and apologized to both Tobias and I.

Christina and Tobias walk back into the fear landscape room just as the initiates start to enter. The Dauntless-borns have an appropriate look of fear in their eyes. They know what is about to happen. Once all of the initiates are here, I start to speak.

"Today's exercise is to give you all a sense of how the fear landscape simulation works. You will not learn how many fears you have today, but most of you will have anywhere from ten to fifteen fears. You will each be going through one of Christina's fears today."

"How many fears did you have?" Holly asks. She is too curious for my liking.

"Seven to begin with. I got over one," I tell her, and then I hear Christina giggle behind me. I turn around and give her a glare.

"That's why you're Six! So, you only have _four_ fears?" Holly asks, now looking at Tobias who simply nods at her question.

We assign the initiates their fears and then settle in for a long afternoon. The only pleasurable part of the afternoon was watching Jason swatting away moths that none of us could see.

~.~.~

After all of the initiates found their way out of a fear simulation it was just Christina, Will, Tobias and I in the fear simulation room. The others who were going zip lining were meeting us here before we all headed to the Hancock building.

"I'll see you at dinner," Tobias says before giving me a quick kiss and leaving. He told me he was going to check and see what was happening in the Control Room while we were all gone.

Right after Tobias leaves, Zeke and Uriah walk in with about a dozen others behind them. Lynn and Marlene are among them, along with Shauna. We all quickly make our way to the train that will take us to our destination.

As we get on one of the elevators Lynn playfully steps on my foot. I look at her out of the corner of my eye and see her smirk.

As we are all in line waiting for our turn Christina asks, "So you did this last year, too?"

"Yeah, Uriah brought me. You'll love it," I tell her.

"Your turn, Tris!" Zeke shouts at me before I walk over to him. He hooks me up to the zip line and before I know it I am flying over the city.

~.~.~

We all make our way back to the Dauntless compound, a giant mass of loud Dauntless animatedly talking about zip-lining. I break off from the group and head up to our apartment. We still have a while before dinner, and though the place is small, we still manage to make a mess of the place.

I quickly clean the apartment up, tossing discarded clothes in the hamper.

I leave our apartment and start to walk down the hall to the dining hall. As I am turning a corner a hand clamps over my mouth, and two others grab my wrists and hold them behind my back. The hands holding my wrist disappear as my back is slammed against a wall.

I look up and see Jason, one hand still covering my mouth as the other wraps around my throat. My now free hands try and push his away from my neck, but he is too strong.

"You're just a little girl. I can't have you telling your _boyfriend_ not to put me through Dauntless just because I see you for who you really are," he sneers at me, his hand tightening around my neck, "you don't belong in Dauntless. I'm not going to have you keep me out."

I clamp my teeth down on the hand that is covering my mouth at the same time I lift my knee up and connect it with his groin. I see Derek's eyes widen behind Jason before he runs in the opposite direction.

Jason lands a solid punch to my jaw before I can duck. I slap my hand against his ear, unbalancing him and causing him to fall to his knees. To be safe, I knee him in his stomach before I grab the neck of his t-shirt.

"Come on," I say as he clumsily stumbles behind me. It only takes a minute before we are walking into the Dining Hall. I walk into the center, facing the two tables where both transfer and Dauntless-born initiates are sitting. I let Jason fall to the floor before I address everyone.

"Initiates! It seems this year a lot of you are having trouble comprehending what being Dauntless truly means. You think it is all about fighting, or having power over others. You underestimate each other, especially females in the group. That's not what being Dauntless is about. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.

"Does anyone think that two men attacking me because they don't feel confident enough in their abilities to make it into Dauntless is brave?" I ask.

"Hell, no!" I hear Lynn shout and look to my left. I see her standing with Marlene and Shauna next to her, all of them shooting encouraging looks in my direction. I hear others around the dining hall shout similar protests to my statement.

"If you want to prove yourself as Dauntless, you work harder. You don't try and push others down to try and build yourself up. If you want to fight me to prove yourself, we'll fight. But don't be such a coward that you bring a fucking _sidekick_," I spit out the last two words while looking down at Jason. I can almost feel the anger rising in him.

Jason stands and makes his way toward me, throwing an arm in my direction. I block it and quickly land a punch to his jaw. He quickly recovers before landing a punch to the side of my face, disorienting me. He takes advantage of that and spins me around, wrapping his arm around my neck with my back to his chest. His arm almost lifting me off of the ground, choking me.

I bring my elbow forward before thrusting it back into his stomach. That causes him to drop me, and then I swipe my leg across his, dropping him on the floor. I place a few good kicks to his stomach before I feel a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back and turning me around.

I pull my fist back, expecting to see Derek or another one of Jason's pathetic friends behind me. The person's hand grabs my fist before it can connect to their face. I look up and see Tobias standing in front of me.

"That's enough. Come on," Tobias grabs my upper arm and leads me out of the dining hall. I hear cheering erupt around us as we leave.

Tobias does not say anything else as we walk up to our apartment. I look up at his face, but it does nothing to tell me what he is feeling. He keeps a neutral expression.

We walk in and Tobias closes the door behind me. I turn around expecting him to finally lose his blank face and see his anger, but instead I see a slow smile spread across his face as he leans against the door.

"You're not mad?" I ask, surprised.

"You stood up for yourself. You told not only the new initiates, but also all of the other members what being Dauntless should mean. If anyone ever had any doubt that you belong in Dauntless, they won't now. I just thought you'd had enough fun," he says with a wink in my direction.

I don't know why I thought Tobias would be upset. I guess I could have done my little demonstration with less of an audience, but I got my point across.

Tobias walks over to me, places both of his hands on either side of my face, and places a soft kiss on my forehead. His hands travel down to my neck, his fingers lightly tracing where I probably already have bruises from Jason's hands.

"You're okay?" he asks.

I nod and place my hands on his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss. A frantic knocking at the door breaks us apart. Tobias walks over to answer it, but based on the shouts we can hear through the door we both already know who it is.

"There's our girl!" Lynn shouts as she pulls me out of the apartment. We all somehow make it to Zeke and Uriah's apartment. In the hour that Tobias and I were alone they managed to get the place set up for a congrats-you-beat-up-that-jerk-party.

Zeke hands me a drink before he stands up on a chair and calls everybody's attention.

"This spur of the moment party is being held in honor of our badass friend, Tris. I'm sure that asshole deserved worse, but you did beat him up pretty good. To Tris!" he shouts before jumping off of his chair and raising his glass in my direction.

I look around and see Zeke has already made his way over to Tobias at the other side of the room. Christina, Lynn, Marlene and Shauna suddenly surround me.

"So, what's the whole story?" Christina asks.

I tell them about how Jason and Derek attacked me, Derek running away after I started to get the upper hand, and dragging Jason back to the dining hall.

"I never knew you had it in you," Lynn says with a smirk before taking a swig of her drink.

The hours of celebrating go by fairly quickly, and it is early morning before Tobias and I collapse in bed together.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter – leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! I also have a tumblr you can check out: divergentrebel13 . tumblr . com – I post every Divergent thing that catches my eye, and some playlists and such regarding **_**Young Volcanoes**_**! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Dauntless compound has the same frenzy of excitement that it had last year at this time. Tobias and I make our way up to the fear landscape room, hand in hand. There are already crowds of people around the monitors outside the room.

Tobias and I walk up to one of the monitors where we see our group of friends. "You look much more relaxed this year, my friend," Zeke says to Tobias before slapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Why were you nervous last year?" I ask, curious.

Tobias just looks at me, a soft expression on his face, before whispering, "You."

We settle into easy conversations as we watch the initiates battle fears that none of us can see. It may be wrong, but I smile a little at how long it takes Jason to get through his fears. So far, it has taken him longer than any of the initiates.

After all of the initiates have gone through their fear landscapes, the Dauntless leaders come over to us to get our notes on the initiates. We've ranked them based on their progress in the first two stages, and made notes that may help the leaders decide their final rankings.

Once we handed our papers off we were officially done with training the initiates for the year. Not two minutes after that Zeke had pushed drinks into our hands and was walking us toward his apartment. Apparently there was a 'pre-party' before the actual party he always had after the initiation banquet.

This pre-party just consisted of our closest friends sitting around, drinking, and talking about nothing too important or heavy. By the time we had to head down to the initiation banquet all of us were pretty happy due to the drinks. Tobias had is arm wrapped around my waist, and I had mine wrapped around his. Though, mine was probably wrapped around him more for support than anything else.

We made our way down to the pit and listened to Eric make his speech to the new initiates before we saw the final rankings posted.

Dane

Jason

Hector

Janis

Marci

Rylee

Avery

Nate

Holly

Iris

I was happy to see that Hector was ranked so high. Over the past year I've gotten to know him and I know he was nervous about initiation. I was also happy to see that, even though she was ranked last, Iris made it through.

Chaos erupted around us as the initiates celebrated their Dauntless initiation. Tobias slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"I can finally go back to calling you Tris now," he whispered into my ear before placing a soft kiss behind it. Tobias looks around the room before he starts to lead us out of the area.

Eventually I realize we are going to our spot at the bottom of the Chasm. As we make our way across the unsteady ground I wonder if Tobias has something important to tell me. The last time we were he we talked about my divergence. The last time we were here we shared our first kiss.

We sit on the jagged rocks, listening to the water crashing against the ground. We don't say anything; Tobias just sits next to me, playing with my left hand as he leans his elbows on his knees.

I eventually lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes to relax. I manage to clear my mind of everything right before I feel something cold and hard encircle one of my fingers. I look down and see Tobias has placed a ring on my left ring finger.

It is a skinny, black band with a single column of black diamonds going around the entire thing. It fit perfectly around my finger. I stare at the ring for a few seconds, understanding what _that_ ring on _that_ finger represented.

"Aren't you supposed to ask before you put the ring on?" I ask. I meant for my voice to sound teasing, but it came out nervous and cracked a little at the end.

"Well, I was hoping to avoid all of the nerves of having to ask by just assuming you say yes," Tobias said with a boyish smirk. It wasn't often that I saw him look so young and unsure of himself.

"Hmm. I guess since I already have the ring on I can't really say no then, huh?" I lightly extract my hand from Tobias' so I can get a better look at the ring. It is elegant, but simple. It's not too bulky to get in my way on a daily basis. It is just enough to serve its purpose without being too much.

I stare at the ring for a few more seconds before I look up at Tobias. Despite having already assumed I would say yes, he still looks nervous, more nervous than I have ever seen him.

"We both left our families behind in Abnegation. You left on better terms than I did but I thought… Now we could be each other's family. If you don't – " I cut him off with a passionate kiss to his lips. His hands make their way into my hair to secure my lips to his. We break apart, both of us breathless from the kiss.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Yes." I say before I kiss him again.

~.~.~

We spend a while longer in our secluded spot at the bottom of the Chasm. I know once we go meet back up with everyone at Zeke's party things will get even crazier. Christina is bound to notice the ring on my finger, and that will lead to an interrogation from her about a _wedding_.

We spent most of our time at the bottom of the Chasm after Tobias proposed kissing, but we had talked a little bit. I was please to find out that Tobias was not too keen on the idea of a wedding either. We were both content with just getting all of the proper paperwork filled out. We don't want a big spectacle made, which would be a given if Christina had anything to do with it.

As we make our way into Zeke's apartment the party is already crazy. There are people everywhere, with a growing pile of empty bottles covering the floor. Thankfully, Tobias is standing to my left with my hand wrapped around his so my ring is not visible yet.

Tobias pushes his way through all of the people and we find our group of friends around the couch. We take a seat on the floor against the wall. Zeke notices us and hands us both a drink. I mistakenly reached for the drink with my left hand. Christina, who was sitting on the couch to my right, immediately zeroed in on the new accessory that was on my finger.

"Tris! What the hell is that?" Christina has been known to shout and scream when she is excited, but I have _never_ heard her voice get that high pitched.

"Jesus woman, you're going to bust an eardrum or something," Will laughs next to her.

Christina slaps his arm before she drops down to knees in front of me. She grabs my left hand, almost spilling my drink all over me in the process.

"This is… You two… I can't believe it! Tell me _everything_!" she claps her hands together and sits cross legged right in front of Tobias and I. It is like there is some girl notification system and suddenly we are surrounded by not only our friends, but even a few girls I've never met before.

"Now, now what's going on ladies?" Zeke says as he tiptoes his way between all of the girls surrounding us.

"They're engaged!" Christina shouts, her excitement still getting the best of her.

"You're what?" Zeke's voice is surprisingly almost as high pitched as Christina's. I can't stop the giggle from escaping me, and I see Tobias shake lightly with laughter next to me.

Zeke looks at my finger and the shock slowly falls off of his face, replaced by a smile.

"I'm happy for you, man," he says, going over to Tobias and slapping his back, "I guess this makes listening to you whine about her while she was still an initiate worth it."

"What? What did you say?" this is the first I've heard that Tobias talked about me to his friends before we were actually together.

"He was always bitching about how different you were from other girls he'd met. There was also the moping about how you couldn't be seen together because you were an initiate. It got quite annoying, no matter how great you turned out to be, Tris," Zeke says with a laugh while staring at Tobias' angry face.

"I did not bitch, and I did not mope," Tobias says.

"I have witnesses," Zeke says with a suddenly serious face.

I giggle at the turn of events. I lean up so that my lips are aligned with Tobias' ear before I say, "I think it's sweet that you cared so much, even then."

Tobias smiles down at me before we continue on with our conversation with our friends.

Hours later Tobias and I are walking through the pit on our way back to our apartment. We are passing the tattoo parlor when I get an idea. I stop walking and drop Tobias' hand before making my way into the parlor.

"Tori?" I shout. She is the only one, besides Tobias, that has ever tattooed me. Part of the reason is that there are very few female tattoo artists, and I would not feel comfortable with another man touching me no matter what their intentions were. Another reason was that I trusted Tori implicitly. She knew about my Divergence and tried to help me. I knew I could trust her with anything.

"Yeah?" I hear her shout from somewhere in the back. A few seconds later she comes out to the front of the parlor.

"Do you have time for a quick tattoo?" I ask. As soon as I say the words I feel Tobias place his hand on the small of my back.

"What are you doing?" he asks, but I ignore him when Tori says that she has time. I immediately take a seat at her station and she starts to set everything up. Tobias takes a seat next to me.

"I need another raven. Right here," I point a little ways in front of the last raven on my chest. This new one will be almost right above my heart.

Tobias grabs my hand. He knows my ravens signify my family. He knows that this new raven is him.

It doesn't take long for Tori to finish the raven. It is when she is cleaning up my new tattoo that she notices my ring.

"Ah, I suppose a congratulations is in order?" she asks with a smile.

Tobias and I just nod before we say our goodbyes. We make our way back to our apartment without incident. As soon as the door is closed Tobias pushes my body up against it with his arms on either side of my head.

Tobias rests his forehead on mine, his blue eyes dark. "It's just you and me now."

"Just you and me," I manage to choke out before his lips crash down on mine. The kiss is passionate and needy, tongues colliding and teeth nipping. Our hands quickly rid each other of clothing. Tobias easily picks my body up and deposits me in the middle of our bed. He just stands at the foot of the bed for a few seconds, looking over my body. My hands cross over my chest under his stare.

"Don't hide yourself. Never again," Tobias says as he covers my body with his. He languidly kisses me before moving his lips down my body. He stops at my breasts and pays equal attention to both. He moves down my stomach, his tongue swirling in my belly button for a few seconds before he makes his way down to my center.

Oral sex is still fairly new to both of us, the first time either of us tried it on the other was only a few months ago. But, it is something I found I enjoy very much, giving and receiving.

I can feel Tobias' breath wash over my center, but he makes no move to touch me. After a few seconds he finally takes a long, slow lick up my entire entrance.

"Tobias," I can't help but moan out as my hands make their way to the back of his head. My fingers weave their way through his hair as he continues working me over with his tongue. It doesn't take long for me to get close to the edge, so when Tobias inserts two fingers inside me my hips start to buck into his face as I reach my climax.

He took his time making his way back up my body, stopping to pay attention to my hip bones and my breasts again. When he reached my face again his lips hovered over mine, close but not touching. Our breaths mixed for a few seconds before Tobias suddenly pushed into me. I couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped my mouth; it spurred Tobias on as he increased his speed and pressure with his thrusts.

Tobias sits up on his knees, his hands gripping my hips to his as he continues to thrust into me. My fingers grip the sheets beneath me and my back arches as I climax again. I felt Tobias' thrusts falter and knew he reached his climax too. My entire body slumps into the bed as Tobias laid his body next to me.

I turn my body so that my head is resting on Tobias' chest. My fingers traced patterns along his warm skin as our bodies relaxed. Tobias places a soft kiss to the top of my head before we both fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I hope you all had a lovely holiday! My present to you: this chapter a day early! A few notes: There are links to some pictures on my profile of various things related to the story, and you can find some cool stuff on my tumblr (divergentrebel13 . tumblr . com). You can also ask me questions, or just say hi, on tumblr and it's completely anonymous! Next chapter will be up next Thursday, like normal. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review! **

**~ DR13**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

I wake up alone, but I can hear the shower running in the bathroom. I don't have to go back into work for two days, but Tobias is needed in the control room.

I scoot my body over to his side of the bed and lay my head on his pillow. I can never find the words to accurately describe his scent, its just _Tobias_. I know wherever he is I am safe, so his scent is always comforting to me.

I wrap my arm around the pillow to situate myself more, and my eyes catch the glimmer of my new engagement ring on my left hand. I smile as I stare at the ring some more, admiring how the small amount of light coming from the cracked open bathroom door shines off of the black diamonds. I am so absorbed in the ring that I do not notice Tobias walk out of the bathroom, wrapped in just a towel while he runs a smaller one over his head to dry his hair.

"You like it?" he asks, his voice unsure.

"Very much," I say, but I can feel my cheeks heat up at being caught admiring the ring. I watch as Tobias pulls out his clothes for the day before quickly dressing. As I watch him get ready for his day, I imagine what my parents would think about all of this.

The last time I talked to my mother was when she came to visit me on visiting day during my initiation. She seemed to like Tobias then, even though she only knew him as my instructor. I wonder what my father would say, would he be happy I am happy? Is he still angry with me for choosing Dauntless over Abnegation?

Then I wonder about Caleb. I picture him in his Erudite outfit from when I saw him last, wearing his pointless glasses. Would he like Tobias? Would they ever even meet each other?

"Do you think…" I start, but I can't get the words out of my mouth.

"What?" Tobias asks as he sits on the edge of the bed to tie his shoes.

"I think I want to at least tell my family. About this," I point to my ring, "You don't have to come. I'll go to Abnegation today and talk with my parents, and maybe Erudite tomorrow to talk to Caleb…" the plan quickly forms in my head.

"I could meet you in Abnegation tonight. We could have dinner with your parents. I won't be able to go with you to Erudite tomorrow, but… I think it would be good to meet your parents officially," Tobias says. At first he has a small, excited smile. But then it changes into somewhat of a cringe. I imagine him thinking about taking me to meet his father, the only blood family he has left.

"That sounds… good, actually," I smile at him, "Dinner is usually at 6 and it's house 913. Do you – "

"I think I'll be able to find my way," he says before he places a kiss on my forehead and then leaves for the Control Room.

I take my time getting ready for my day after Tobias leaves. Once I shower I stand in front of our small closet and stare at all of my clothes. I am not ashamed to be Dauntless, but I don't want to seem completely out of place in my old faction. I decide on black jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, and then I grab the jacket that Tobias wore yesterday for our journey back home later tonight. The t-shirt will at least cover up my tattoos.

I stop by the dining hall on my way out and grab a muffin to eat on my way to the Abnegation sector of the city. Just as I am leaving the dining hall Christina runs into me, grabs my arm, and starts to lead me back to the dining hall over to a table.

"We've got to discuss wedding plans. I'm obviously your maid of honor so – " I cut her off before she can say anymore.

"Christina. We're not having a wedding. We're just signing the papers and that's that." I pick another chunk of muffin up and pop it in my mouth before I start to stand up to leave. Before I can get too far Christina pulls my arm and forces me back into my chair.

"Tris! You have to have a proper wedding! I will not allow you two to just sign the papers and not do anything special. Cake! If you have a wedding you can have a huge Dauntless cake made just for you!"

"We don't want a bunch of attention, Christina. Good try with the cake thing though," I take another bite of my muffin as I remember Tobias telling me he would only go to my funeral if they had cake. I look at my watch and realize I only have a few minutes to make it to the train tracks before I miss the train, "I've got to go. _No_ wedding, Christina."

I make my way to the train tracks just in time to jump on. I hold the bar on the side of the door as the train speeds across the city. It doesn't seem to take as long as it should to get to the Abnegation sector. Maybe I am more nervous about visiting my family than I though. I jump off the train, taking a few steps to regain my balance.

As I make my way down the streets I used to walk through on my way home from school I start to feel nervous. After my mother came to visiting day, I'm fairly certain that she wont be too angry about Tobias and I. But, I'm not sure what my father's reaction will be. The last time I saw him was my choosing ceremony more than a year ago.

I am too lost in thought to realize I have already made it to my old home. The house looks the same, but I know better. I know the inside has probably never been the same since Caleb and I left.

I slowly walk up the steps to the door. I hope my mother is still home. It is still early, and she never used to leave for work for another thirty minutes. I know my father is likely already at work.

I softly knock on the door and wait a few seconds before I hear the handle being turned from the inside. The door opens and my mother is standing before me, wearing her Abnegation grey robes and her long hair up in a bun. Her pale eyes seem to light up when she sees me.

"Beatrice," she says softly before her arms wrap around me. My own arms don't hesitate to wrap around her as well.

"What are you doing here? Come in, come in," she says quickly as she ushers me inside the house. I look around and everything is exactly how it was a year ago. All of the furniture in the living room to my left is in the exact same place. As my mother walks us into the kitchen, I can see that everything in there was also the same. Seeing how nothing has changed in my old Abnegation home the past year I've been gone reminds me why I chose Dauntless in the first place. I wanted to be free. Free from others, free to change.

My mother sits down at the kitchen table, and I take my normal seat across from her. I fold my hands in my lap, my fingers twisting my new engagement ring around my finger.

"How are you, really?" my mother asks, her concern obvious in her voice.

"I'm good," I smile as I think of all of the good things happening in my life right now, "I came in first in my initiation class." I blurt out.

"That's wonderful, Beatrice! What job did you choose?" after I start telling my mother about my job at the tattoo parlor our conversation flows easily. She never leaves for work, she just sits and listens to me tell her about my new life. We talk for hours about Dauntless, and about my new friends. I told her about how I still had a couple days off of work because I had been helping Tobias train the initiates. That is how we get onto the subject of Tobias.

"We've…Well we've been together since my initiation," I tell my mother; I can feel my face start to heat up at my admission. My hands wrap around the cup of hot tea my mother just made for me. I immediately regret my movement because I notice her eyes zero in on my left hand.

"You two are engaged?" she asks, her face, surprisingly, lights up as she talks.

"Yes, last night," I tell her. She walks around the table and I stand to meet her. Her arms wrap around me, holding me tighter than she ever has before.

"I'm so happy for you, Beatrice," she tells me before walking back over to her seat. "Now, tell me more about this Four."

"Well, if it was okay with you, he'll be here for dinner tonight. He wanted to meet you and dad." I looked at my watch and was shocked to see it was already so late. Tobias would be here in less than an hour, and my father would be home any minute.

"Wonderful! Lets start on dinner then. Oh, I was going to take Susan Black this bread today –"

"I can take it if you'd like," I offer.

"Thank you, Beatrice. She's just a few houses down, 921," my mother says with a soft smile, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

I pull on the jacket of Tobias' that I brought, it's already dark outside and the temperature is steadily dropping, before grabbing the bread and walking out the door. I see a few people walking into their houses after a day of working before I am in front of Susan's home.

I walk up to the door and lightly knock three times. It only takes her a few seconds to answer the door.

"Beatrice?" Susan gasps as she takes in my new appearance.

"Hello, Susan," I say before holding out the bread my mother made, "my mother made this for you."

"Thank you," she says politely before taking the bread from my hands, "What -" her Abnegation wired brain stops her from asking me any questions about why I am here.

"I was just visiting my mother. I'm engaged," I say, liking the words even more every time I say them.

"Oh, congratulations!" she says excitedly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I should get back. I hope you enjoy the bread," I say before I turn to leave.

I hear Susan say, "It was good to see you, Beatrice," before she closes her door.

As I make my way back to my childhood home I am lost in thought. I am only a couple houses away from mine when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I immediately tense before I hear a voice.

"Beatrice Prior?" my blood runs cold as I realize who is touching me. Marcus Eaton. "What are you doing here?"

My mind takes me back to when Tobias took me through his fear landscape. I can almost feel the sting of the belt around my wrist. I hate this man. I hate this man. I hate this man. Different scenarios of how I can make his suffer run through my mind before I hear feet running toward us.

"Don't touch her. Don't you _ever_ touch her!" I hear Tobias shout as Marcus' hand suddenly disappears from my shoulder. I turn around and see that Tobias pushed Marcus away from me, causing him to stumble back a few feet. His hand tightened around my shoulder after Tobias pushed him, trying to use me to keep himself from falling. I can feel a bruise start to form. Tobias softly pushes my body so that I am shielded behind his, out of Marcus' line of sight.

"What are you doing here?" Marcus' voice is cold, colder than usual when he sees Tobias. They both stare at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. The tension between the two is palpable. This is the first time they have seen each other in the three years since Tobias chose Dauntless at his Choosing Ceremony.

I see Tobias' right hand twitch and form a fist. I know what's about to happen. Before he can cause any damage I grab a hold of his arm and start to pull him back. I know if he truly wanted to he could overpower me and go after his father, but I'm hoping that won't happen. The Abnegation will not be pleased if we start a fight with one of their leaders in the streets.

"Tobias, lets go," I say, still pulling on his arm though he has yet to move or unclench his fist.

"Please," I whisper. If we are out here much longer people will start to notice us. Tobias and Marcus haven't said anything since Tobias first showed up, but neither of their eyes have strayed from the others'. I can feel the muscles in his arm start to loosen.

"Stay away from her," Tobias says one last time before he grasps my hand in his and we leave Marcus standing, shocked, in the streets. Instead of walking into the house, I take us around the side.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly, even though I already know the answer. Tobias does not respond, he just stands there with his fists clenching and then unclenching for a few minutes. His eyes rake over me, looking to make sure I am all right. Before I can register what he is doing he gently pushes my back against the side of the house. His eyes search mine for a few moments before his lips are on mine, frantic and needy. My hands wrap around his neck, gently pulling at the hair at the base of his neck.

"I'm sorry," I say as he pulls his lips away from mine to catch his breath. His lips move to my neck where he places wet, open-mouthed kisses. I know what he is trying to do. He needs to distract himself, push the memory of seeing his father for the first time in years to be back of his mind while he meets my parents.

"Not your fault," he mutters against my skin before placing one last kiss to my lips. He grabs my hands and we make our way back around the house and up to the door.

"Ready?" I ask. After Tobias nods once I open the door.

I walk us into the kitchen where my mother, and now also my father, are. Tobias lets go of my hand and reaches out to my father who made his way over to us.

"Nice to meet you, sir. My name is Tobias Eaton," I am surprised Tobias tells my parents his actual name. They'll surely remember the articles Erudite published about his father. My father shakes Tobias' outstretched hand, introducing himself as well.

I see the recognition flash on my father's face, but he doesn't say anything about it. The Abnegation do not pry.

"It's nice to see you again, Tobias," my mother says from where she is finishing dinner, not acknowledging his name change. He was Four when she met him on visiting day.

While Tobias greets my mother my father walks over to me. The last time I saw him he was furious after I chose Dauntless instead of Abnegation. I do not know what I expect him to say, but I do not expect the soft kiss he places on the top of my head.

We all sit at the table, my mother and father at the heads of the table while Tobias and I sit across from each other. We fill our plates with the plain chicken, nothing like the food I am now used to in Dauntless, but I am actually excited to have it again. It's somewhat comforting to have the food from my old faction. We eat in silence for a while before I can't take it anymore.

"We're getting married," I blurt out. I look over to my father, the only one who didn't know about our engagement. I'm surprised to see that everyone but me is laughing at the table.

"Congratulations," my father says, a small smile on his face.

"You . . . you're okay with it?" I ask. I know there is nothing my parents could do about the engagement even if they were against it, but it is nice to know that even though we are no longer in the same faction they approve of one aspect of my new life.

"I wanted you to choose Abnegation. It's safer for . . . _someone like you_. You chose Dauntless, but luckily have found someone who would die protecting you, " my father holds up a hand to stop me as I open my mouth to say that I don't need protecting, "Both of you are safer with the other looking out for you."

I nod at his words, knowing what he says is true. I assume my mother told him about my Divergence. I can also assume that they deducted that Tobias is also Divergent.

We finish dinner with some quiet conversation about our life in Dauntless. We tell my parents about training initiates together, and how we're not planning to have an actual wedding. When I tell them I am going to visit Caleb tomorrow to tell him about our engagement my mother tells me to tell him that they miss him.

I didn't expect to feel this much relief after seeing my parents for the first time in so long, and telling them about Tobias and I. It's nice to know that even though I left them for another faction they still care about me.

Tobias and I didn't linger after dinner. I tried to offer to help my mother clean up but she wouldn't let me. We were now standing at the door about to leave.

"You'll take care of my daughter," my father said to Tobias, stating it as more of a fact than a question, as he shook his hand one last time.

"With my life," Tobias says.

My mother hugs me one last time, whispering to me how happy she is that I came to visit. My father kisses me on the top of my head before he looks from me to Tobias and says, "Stay safe."

With that we walk out the door and start to make our way back to the train tracks. I look over at Tobias and see his eyes shifting around, looking around every corner and in every shadow to see if his father is there. I know we should wait until we are in the privacy of our apartment before we talk about their encounter so I squeeze Tobias' hand to let him know I'm there for him.

Our trip back to Dauntless is uneventful, but by the time we enter our apartment I am ready to go to sleep. I know there are important matters to discuss before its time to go to sleep though. I remove the jacket I was wearing, and hear Tobias gasp from where he is standing on the other side of our apartment.

Tobias quickly walks over to me and pushes the neck of my t-shirt out of the way to see the bruise on my shoulder. You can vaguely see the outline of a hand.

"_He_ did this to you," Tobias says, his voice colder and harder than I have ever heard. I can see the rage burning behind his eyes as he stares at the bruise on my shoulder that has formed the shape of his father's hand.

"I'm fine, Tobias. I'm okay, it's only a bruise," I tell him, pushing his hand away so that my shirt will cover up the bruise. I hoped my words would calm him, even if only a little bit. If anything, his fiery rage only intensifies.

"No! It's not _okay_, and you're not _fine_. He did shit like that to me for sixteen years, Tris, it's not fine! I'm not going to let him touch you. Never again," Tobias says as he starts to pace the small apartment. I let him continue for a few more minutes. He paces and mumbles under his breath, I catch a few curses but nothing else.

I walk over to him and push him so he is sitting on the edge of the bed. He spreads his legs wide enough for me to stand between them. I put my hands on either side of his face and angle it upward toward mine.

"I don't need protecting. You know that. We never have to see him again. He's never going to hurt me or you again," I tell him, my eyes never leaving his.

Tobias' hands suddenly reach up and pull my face to his, the kiss is passionate and powerful and everything that both of us need right now. He puts his hands on the back of my thighs and pulls me up to straddle his waist. I can feel him underneath me, already hard. My hips grind against his as he makes quick work of my top. I reach down and remove his shirt, my hands gliding down his chest. Our lips only part long enough for each of us to remove the other's shirt.

Tobias sets me back on my feet, his hands drifting along the skin of my abdomen. My fingers weave through his hair as he places soft kisses along my skin. His hands undo the button of my jeans before sliding them and my underwear down all at once.

Tobias stands and turns us so the bed is now behind me. He quickly rids himself of his pants and boxers before gently pushing me down on the bed. He situates himself between my legs, our bodies aligned perfectly. I can feel the entire length of his body covering mine, though the weight of it is not painful. This is the safest place I could ever be.

His lips don't leave mine as his hands explore. One of them eventually makes it to where I ache between my legs, and he slides two fingers inside me easily.

Tobias' lips leave mine and he buries his head in my shoulder, his lips nipping at my neck. It all becomes too much for me, "Please, please, _please_."

He brings his face back up to mine, resting his forehead on mine before he slowly pushes into me. He doesn't rush as he continues to thrust into me. Tobias slowly rocks into me, taking his time to bring us both pleasure.

Eventually both of us are covered in a light sheen of sweat. All I can feel is Tobias, his chest sliding against mine with his every movement, his lips on my neck, his breath covering my face. All there is in this moment is him.

By the time we both reach our climaxes we're too exhausted to do anything but collapse in bed next to each other.

**A/N: This is almost double the length of a typical chapter… Oops. I hope you all enjoyed it; don't forget to review! Reviews really do make my day. And make sure you check out my tumblr (divergentrebel13 . tumblr . com) – I post a little teaser of the next chapter once a week there! My entire vision for this story starts next chapter and **_**I can't wait**_**.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Tobias and I take our time getting ready in the morning. After the emotional turmoil we both experienced yesterday, me from seeing my parents and Tobias from seeing his father, we both needed some calm. I was getting ready to go to Erudite and see Caleb, while Tobias was getting ready for a long day in the Control Room. They had some monthly computer system check that required a lot of tedious work from him, and he hated it. He told me it was nothing but staring at the computer screen for hours. I thought that was what is job was already, though.

Neither of us were in a hurry to do what we needed to do today, so we took our time again at breakfast. We had spent a good twenty minutes listening to Zeke and Uriah tell tales of how they tormented each other while they were growing up.

"Man, mom was so angry after that," Zeke finishes his story about how he replaced Uriah's shampoo with pink hair dye. "How was it yesterday, meeting the parents and all?" Zeke says with a smirk.

"It went fine," I say with a shrug. They don't need to know all of the details about what happened in Abnegation yesterday.

"Ouch. Didn't impress the parents eh, Four?" Uriah snickered.

"You know, I always wondered why you chose Dauntless, Tris. Don't get me wrong, you kick ass here, but… Abnegation to Dauntless must have been a hard decision," Zeke says. Tobias opens his mouth, I'm sure to tell Zeke to mind his own business, but I speak before he can.

"I'm not selfless enough for Abnegation, I knew that for a long time. I don't like people knowing my secrets, I was never very interested in school, and I'm not… peppy. Dauntless seemed like my only other option," I say with a shrug, and it's true. I knew I could never fit with any other faction even though my test results were Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. I have never regretted my decision to join Dauntless.

"Huh, and your parents were okay with your decision?"

"Not at first, my father was outraged after the choosing ceremony. But I think he came to terms with it, eventually."

Tobias and I left the dining hall shortly after that conversation. He walked me to the train tracks, trying to procrastinate before he had to go to the Control Room.

"You know, the sooner you get in there the sooner you'll finish it," I tell him.

"Are you saying you didn't want me to walk you to the train?" Tobias teasingly asks me. His hands wrap around my waist and pull me into him, making it hard to focus on anything other than the feel of his body touching mine.

I don't answer him; I just angle my head up to his before he leans down to kiss me. It is short and sweet and perfect. He then moves his lips down to my neck where he places soft kisses along my skin there.

"You'll be back for dinner?" Tobias asks, his words mumbled against the skin of my neck.

"Mmm, yes," I tell him just as the sound of the train approaching reaches our ears.

"I'll see you tonight," Tobias tells me before I jump on the train.

~.~.~

The ride to Erudite does not last long. I jump off of the train and make my way to the same building I went to the first time I came to visit Caleb. This time the people moving out of my way does not surprise me. After I tell the Erudite member behind the front desk that I am here to see Caleb I see him reach for a phone, dial a few numbers, and then I hear his voice in front of me and through loud speakers throughout the building say, "Caleb Prior, you have a guest at the front desk."

I only have to wait for a few minutes before I see Caleb making his way through the small crowd toward me.

"Beatrice? What are you doing here?" Caleb asks, his eyes looking over me. I keep my left hand hidden in my pocket so I don't alert him to the real reason why I am here just yet.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Is now okay?" I ask. Caleb seems different. Even more different than when I visited him during initiation. I know it is silly to think he wouldn't change, I've changed too, but his calculating eyes covered by his senseless glasses upset me.

Caleb leads me outside; almost to the same place we were last time I visited. He says nothing as we walk over and sit on an old rusted bench. I don't know what I expected of him from this visit, but I didn't think he would be this distant.

"What did you want, Beatrice?" Caleb asks.

"Is something wrong? If this is a bad time I can go –"

"No! Don't go. I'm just surprised to see you," his eyes look softer now, not as harsh and calculating as they were just a few minutes earlier.

"I miss you," I say, and it's true. I miss my brother, I spent sixteen years seeing him everyday and I have only seen him twice in the last year.

"I miss you, too," Caleb smiles down at me, finally looking more like the brother I grew up with.

"I'm engaged," I tell him, lifting up my left hand slightly to show him the physical proof on my hand.

"You're… Who?" he asks, his eyes still locked on the ring.

"He's actually originally from Abnegation. Tobias Eaton," even just saying Tobias' name brings a small smile to my face.

"Eaton? Marcus' son? The one who –"

"Yes," my tone turns defensive. I don't know how Caleb would perceive Tobias for choosing Dauntless to get away from his father, and I don't want to fight with him.

"You love him?" Caleb asks, his voice skeptical.

"Yes. Very much," I look down at my ring, remembering the moment, just two days ago, when Tobias put it on my finger. I think of the way he kissed me after I told him yes, they way he made love to me that night and made me feel like the most cherished person in the world.

"I think you two would like each other. He's a bit rough around the edges . . . but passionate about what he believes in."

Caleb hums in acknowledgment before standing up, "Do you want me to show you around Erudite?"

"Is that allowed?" I ask. If Caleb ever came to visit me at Dauntless, giving him a tour definitely wouldn't be on my list of things to do. All of the factions like to keep to themselves as much as possible.

"Come on," Caleb says before he starts to walk back to the main building we were in before. We walk through the crowd, they all move out of our way as we make our way toward an elevator. As the doors are closing I can see that everyone in the main lobby is still staring at us. They all have the same hungry, eager to learn, look in their eyes as they watch us.

"Is everyone here always like that?" I ask Caleb.

"It's Erudite, they – we – like to learn."

We stop after only going up a couple floors and make our way down a few brightly lit hallways. As we are making our way down one of the hallways a boy – probably about my age – bumps into me.

"Sorry," I mumble as he stops and adjusts his glasses on his face and closes the book he was reading while he was walking.

"My fault," the boy says as he looks over at my brother. His eyes flash with something, dislike or anger or maybe even distrust. The boy nods his head at my brother, "Caleb."

"Fernando, this is my sister, Beatrice. Beatrice, Fernando was in my initiation class," Caleb says, by the tone of his voice and the look Fernando gave him earlier they are clearly not close.

"Nice to meet you, Fernando," I say politely.

"You too, Beatrice," Fernando says with a genuine smile before he walks away.

Caleb and I continue walking, though I do not know where exactly we're heading. I wonder if maybe they have apartments on the higher floors of the building. The only places I have ever been to in Erudite are the main lobby and Jeanine's office.

We reach another elevator, which I find strange, and get in again, "Where are we going?"

"I have someone I want you to meet," is all I get from Caleb. The doors to the elevator open and we walk down another bright hall before stopping in front of a door I recognize.

"Why are we – " before I can finish my question Caleb opens the door to Jeanine's office. I don't make any effort to walk into the room, my mind already telling me to get out of here as fast as possible.

"It's okay, Beatrice," Caleb says, and there is a part of me that thinks I shouldn't believe him even though he is one of the only people I should be able to trust with my life.

"I should really get back – " I start to say but then there are two Erudite members behind me, gently pushing me forward and into Jeanine's office.

"Come in, Beatrice," I hear Jeanine say from her office, making me want to leave even more. With the two Erudite members behind me I don't have a choice but to enter her office. They're Erudite, but they seem fit enough that I couldn't take both of them at once. I slowly walk into Jeanine's office, taking a seat in the same chair I was forced into last time I was here. Caleb stands out of the way, almost in the corner of the office.

"I've been waiting for you, Beatrice," Jeanine says, folding her arms in front of her on the desk. Her eyes study me just like the other Erudite member's eyes studied me in the lobby.

"What were you waiting for?" I ask.

"You're… interesting. Making such a big switch, going from Abnegation to Dauntless is rare. I looked up your aptitude test and you got Abnegation. So, why choose Dauntless?" Jeanine asks me.

"I don't see why my decision matters much now, there's nothing we can do about it anymore."

"I had one of our members who is unfathomably good with computers work on figuring out what your _true_ results were."

My blood goes cold. _My true results_. So many thoughts race through my head. Jeanine knows I am Divergent. Jeanine has me in her office, surrounded by guards. My brother brought me to this room. My brother _knew_.

"You had an aptitude for three factions, Beatrice: Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. Two factions is rare enough, but three? That's why I was waiting," Jeanine says before she carefully motions to the guards standing behind me. I stand before they reach me, kicking my chair in the direction of one before trying to make a run for the door past the second one. He grabs my arm and I try to twist out of his grasp. I pull my other arm back but feel another hand grab my arm and hold me back. I look up and see Caleb.

"You traitor. You're my _brother_ and you brought me here! Why would you do this to me?" I shout, still struggling against the heavy arms that are restraining me.

"We need to control the Divergent, your brother knows that. With you here, we'll be able to test serums and make sure that the Divergent do not get out of control," Jeanine says calmly. She then waves her hands at the two men holding me and they start to push me out the door.

"No! Where are we going? I'm not – "

"Shut up!" one of the guard's shouts at me, his hand squeezes my arm even tighter. My mind races through all of the training I went through a year ago. But, I'm outnumbered and there is no way I can take on both of these men at once.

We make it to a room, but when we enter I see a more accurate term to describe it would be a lab. There is a metal examination table in the center and the guards wrangle me down on to it. I know I have no choice but to do what they say, but that does not mean I am going to make it easy for them. I think I even bit one of them on the arm while squirming as much as possible. Eventually they strap my body down with restraints around both of my ankles, wrists, and one around my stomach.

Jeanine walks in shortly after they have me strapped down. She smiles when she sees me. "Comfortable?"

"No."

"The first thing I'm curious about, Beatrice, is your resistance to other serums. You may know that there are countless different serums distributed to each faction based on their needs. This one" Jeanine holds up a syringe with a grayish looking serum in it, "will be the . . . fastest way to conclude whether it affects you."

The sinister smile on Jeanine's face gives me no hope for whatever this serum will do to me. As soon as she injects the serum into my neck I understand why this was the fastest way to decide if other serums could affect me.

Because I

Can't

Think.

~.~.~

I do not know how long the screaming lasted, or how long my muscles stayed tense with fear. I do know that my throat is now scratchy and sore, and my muscles feel like they did the first few days of initiation, sore and strained. My eyes won't open, but I can hear people around me talking.

"Take this to Dauntless, Eric wanted it. Tell him it's time," Jeanine. That is Jeanine's voice. Dauntless? Eric? What is happening at Dauntless? I try to ask but all that comes out of my mouth is a strangled moan.

"Ah, we're done for the day, Beatrice. Tomorrow we'll take a look at that frustrating brain of yours," Jeanine says, handing over some kind of disk to the man standing next to her. Once he has the disk he leaves.

"Dauntless?" I ask, and she understands.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," is all I get before two new guards walk in and start to undo the restraints around me.

"No! What are you doing?" I shout at her as the guards start to usher me out of the room. My legs shake as I try to walk, still sore from whatever she injected into me.

"While you are an integral part of what I need to accomplish, Beatrice, that does not mean I am telling you what is happening outside of these walls," Jeanine says before the door closes behind me.

The guards lead me to a bathroom. They give me a pair of black pants and a blue shirt, both a size too big for me. They take my shoes, watch, engagement ring, and the heart necklace that Tobias gave me the day of my initiation banquet. They also have me remove my nose piercing, tossing the stud in a trashcan. Once I am done changing they lead me to a cell. In the corner is a pallet for me to sleep on, a single blanket and pillow left on it. The walls are white and too bright for me. I am too used to the darkness that comes with the Dauntless compound.

I walk over and sit on the pallet. I look around at the small space that has suddenly become my home and wonder if I will ever make it out of the Erudite compound and back to Tobias.

**A/N: Obviously, the line right after she is injected with the fear serum is taken out of **_**Insurgent**_** (i.e not mine). A lot of exciting stuff is coming up… stay tuned and let me know what you think of this chapter and any guesses about what might be coming up next! **


End file.
